Drama Queen to the Shadow King
by A Dreamer Always
Summary: Cool and calm Kyoya has be thrown into a arranged -more like deranged marriage- with dramatic and funny Natsume. Neither of them are happy about it, but that's how life is, right? KyoyaOc
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I'm new at this. I'm gonna admit that much.

I also admit that I don't own Kyoya. But I do own Natsume. XD Which is a good thing, I guess.

Anyways, the first chapter to my story. I hope you enjoy^^

* * *

Yatatsuba Natsume crossed her legs, blowing bubbles with her blue gum and acting obnoxious as usual. Her almond-shaped tawny eyes landed on her father across the expensive, glossy dark walnut desk across from her. He looked annoyed with the fact that she had no regard for his power. So she smirked that sexy smirk men fell over whenever she did use it. Just to mess with him.

"You wanted to talk to me, Reiji?" Using his name was absolutely no way to respect him. She could see it in his own tawny eyes. They way they seemed to explode with frustration at her obvious disobedience. "Because in a few minutes, I'm going to the mall with Mitoko."

He frowned, clasping his hands together. The big, decorative window behind him curved behind his perfect head, his intense gaze causing her to throw her leg over the dark brown leather arm of the chair, just to annoy him even more. "I don't understand why you continue to act like this, Natsume."

She smirked again and shrugged, wondering when he would catch the new rips in her dark wash Paige super skinny jeans, which _he_ bought. "'Cause it's fun maybe?"

His frown deepened, reaching his eyes. "I don't understand you, girl. We've tried boarding school; we've tried private tutors. We've even tried different _countries_. You refuse to listen to us. Why can't you be more like your sisters?"

The anger bubbled in her stomach and she dropped the smirk, hooding her eyes, her voice low and dangerous. "Why would I want to be like busybody Kaede and bubbly Karin? Do you honestly believe I would go to such depths to please _you_? Ha, ha, you're _funny. Not._"

His eyebrow twitched in annoyance, his hands clasping tighter. Natsume crossed her arms over her chest, glaring silently at her black leather lace-up Oscar de la Renta to the knee stiletto boots. It was another gift from the states. In fact, her whole wardrobe was from the states. It made her different from the others. So much more cooler.

"Fine." He dropped a manila folder on the desk and she lunged for it, her eyes skimming over the information. Her brow furrowed as she kept studying, kept being reminded of this boy, Kyoya, whoever he was. The corners of her full lips turned down as she turned her glare on him. "The hell?"

"Watch your tongue," he scowled.

"Oh, _excuuuuse_ me," she rolled her eyes, slapping the folder back on the desk with the intensity of someone who didn't care. "Who is he and why should I care?"

"He, Natsume," he said slowly, arranging the folder's papers neatly, "will be your husband."

Silence engulfed the room as her eyes darted from the file to her father. She sat back heavily, her mouth open as she stared at him. Whatever arrogance and cockiness she had earlier streamed out of her system. She felt sick, as if hurling would make her feel somewhat better. Make the pain go away.

"You can't . . . You can't do that." Her eyes grew more frantic as she took deep breaths. "I mean, come on? What is this? The nineteenth century? Dude! That's un-fucking-fair!"

Reiji frowned, sitting up straighter. "Yes, Natsume, I can. Your mother and I have decided it would be best for you to get married. At eighteen."

"What for?!" she screeched, her arms flailing wildly. "Did we not discuss this months ago? Didn't we agree I wasn't going to be married? You said I wasn't going to be shoved into those catastrophic soap operas! Yoko promised! You promised!" She let a screech leave her lips as she flung her head back, her nails digging into her scalp. "You promised!"

"Quit your dramatics." He waved his hand in the air. "Will you listen for once? Kyoya is the third son of the Ootori line. But he's got excellent ambition-,"

"Sooooooo?!" she stood up and slapped the file off the desk, her tawny eyes blazing. "You better call it off, goddamn it! Call it off right damn now!"

He frowned again, gauging the amount of rage in her eyes and the way her fists curled at her sides. "You need to calm yourself down, Natsume. And I can't."

"Why the hell not?!"

He narrowed his eyes, a radical difference between her wide-eyed rage. "Because we've already signed a contract. You no longer have a say in what happens. You just do it and enjoy it."

Natsume stared at him, her chest heaving as she took deep breaths. Crossing her arms, she looked to the ceiling, reversing her tears direction. Her makeup was too heavy. If she started crying and screaming now, it would drench her fair skin in an inky blue. That didn't mean her tears would stop.

Teetering in her four-inch heels, she counted to thirty before facing her father again. "Why did you do that?" Her voice was husky, hoarse. Full of emotion and the cottony lump in her throat. Her voice was brimming with tears; weakness. She shifted her weight, trying out a glare, but it blurred her vision. "Why would you do that to me? Don't you love daughters equally?"

"Oh, precious," he shook his head, guiltily enjoying the fact that he could make her cry and at the same time wanting to wrap her in a hug and act like it was a joke. "You don't know anything. This is the real world. Not the Fifth Avenue Mall in New York. With this marriage, your life would become immensely better. More money, more machinery at your fingertips, more time to shop. The Ootori agree with us."

A hiccup forced itself between her blood red lips. "Why though? I mean, come on! This is . . . I don't do deception, Reiji! This is stupid! Everyone's going to know the minute we announce it! You're going to be accused as a fraud! And we won't even be in love!" She gasped and then narrowed her eyes, her shoulders shaking from suppressed rage and sobs. "You just want me to give birth to little Yatatsuba-Ootori babies, don't you? You're sick! You just want to be a rich ol' granddaddy!"

"No." he sighed, running a hand through his ebony locks. "I don't. Though it would be nice-,"

"Seeeee?!"

"-it's not what this is about, Natsume," he finished, glaring at her. "This is about the company and the money. All you need to do is get married to him. That's all we ask of you."

"Reiji, you idiot! What kind of jackass father asks his daughter to marry just so he can make more money?!" She ignored his narrowed eyes. "Marriage is supposed to be about love! About compassion and intimacy! I don't want to fake that on television just so you can make more and more money! I don't want to make my in-laws think I'm infertile because I won't give birth to his children! I want to find a guy who will take care of me-,"

"Dear, he'll do nothing but," Reiji interjected.

"Nooooooo!" she screeched, clutching at her glossy black hair. "That's not what I mean! When I think of marriage, I think of staying together forever, hand in hand! Fighting till the end! Not getting up every morning and finding the face of man I barely know! Do you want that?"

Reiji watched her for a moment, before turning around in his chair. "Just accept the reality, Natsume. There isn't a love like that in world. And if you spend your life looking for it, you're only going to end up lonely and bitter." He sighed, shaking his head. "I just want the best for you."

"Reiji, the best for me would be to call this thing off."

"The final answer is no." He didn't even flinch when the door to his office slammed shut. That was progress . . . right?

--X--

Kyoya studied the file for the fifth time, trying to gauge why this girl was going to his fiancé. It wasn't that he didn't think she was pretty; in fact, she was quite beautiful, with fair skin and big almond-shaped tawny eyes. But what from what he had read, her personality was the total opposite of his. She was known for her loud dramatics, her fury and her uncanny ability to make even the most sour of people smile.

He sighed, setting the file back on his desk. Natsume was a whole other kind of species. The Yatatsuba family was known for their machinery. Everything from computers to cars. They even had their own line of phones. If anything, they were just like Ootori, only they were more public and a much warmer family. But having five children often did that.

Studying Natsume's photo, he thought of her as a challenge. If push came to shove, he could always convince his father that this wasn't going to end well. Natsume didn't seem like the type to go for this kind of thing.

But a challenge was a challenge. And he did love a challenge.

* * *

I adore Kyoya. He's awesome XD What with his coolness and glasses and dark hair . . . God, I wish there was someone out there like him XD

Guess that's why we love anime. The guys are just _yum_ XD And I know there are some people who agree with me XD

Anyways, thanks for reading! I really apperciate it!

I'm outtie ~CocoaAngel95 an OHSHC fan for live XD


	2. Chapter 2

So, I was gone for three days on a camping trip! Gave me plenty of time to come up with a decent second chapter!

I do not own Kyoya, but I do own the whole Yatatsuba family, so no, you can't use them unless you asked me XD

Enjoy!

* * *

Kyoya slid out of the back of the midnight blue Mercedes-Benz, shading his eyes as he stared up at the mansion. It was elegant, with a circular driveway and green lawn dotted with elms, oaks, maples and a few cherry trees. The gravel driveway crunched under his sandals as he made his way towards the arched double doors, his parents greeting the maids behind him.

Today he finally met his fiancé, who was no doubt inside screaming. Especially by the way the maids who had rushed out to meet them were looking. If Natsume was anything like he expected, then he was going to have a lot on his hands. There was very little doubt she was going to be happy about all this. Mr. Yatatsuba had all but sounded concerned for Kyoya has he described Natsume's current mood.

Kyoya felt a smile grace his lips. Natsume's file had described her as intense and sometimes obnoxious. But she was also smart and a little bit devious. If it hadn't been for the fact that her ideas of machinery were far more advanced than what was current, Kyoya probably wouldn't have bothered. But she was indeed very useful and he could actually use her.

The front doors were blown open by a pair of taller-than-average eight-year-olds. The girl had long curly black hair that glistened with every step. Her tawny eyes shimmered with seriousness as she glided towards Kyoya in a pair of black patent leather Mary Janes and a red sundress, a black ribbon around her hips. The boy had a silly grin and just as curly black hair, dressed in a baby blue polo and a pair of khaki cargo pants.

The boy spoke first, waving madly. "You must be the no good bastard onee-san was ranting about!"

The girl's full lips twitched into a smile at Kyoya's puzzled expression. "She's in the downstairs sunroom, throwing every available thing at the wall so that she doesn't hurt you. At least she's trying."

Kyoya looked to the house, hiding his expression. "Oh. Well, I guess I should go in then."

"I wish you luck!" the boy laughed, punching Kyoya's arm playfully. "If you're not dead by sunset, you might actually have a chance."

The girl nodded, adjusting the black choker around her neck. "I too wish you luck, Bastard-san. Onee-san was contemplating whether or not to blow off your meeting today. She still has a mind to. I would tread carefully if I were you."

"What she said!" her twin laughed brightly, before hooking his elbow with hers and starting across the gravel in his sandals.

Kyoya had half a mind to turn around. Natsume obviously wasn't in a good mood. It wouldn't be wise to go in right now-

"Oh!" A woman in a tomato-red sheath dress and white square-toe Cole Haan pumps appeared in the doorway, her sparkly brown eyes smiling like her soft pink lips. "You must be Kyoya!" She chuckled as the twins chattered, or the boy anyways, with Kyoya'sparents. "I'm Yatatsuba Yoko, Natsume's mother. Those two are Hiroshi and Hoshi."

Kyoya nodded, bowing softly. "Good morning, Yatatsuba-san-,"

"Oh please," Yoko glided down the granite stairs, chuckling softly, "call me Yoko-chan. I feel so old." She pushed her glossy black ponytail over her shoulder, standing a foot taller than Kyoya on the step. "Reiji is going to appreciate your politeness."

"M-o-o-om!" a screech echoed around the driveway. Kudos to Kyoya, he didn't flinch, instead, turning his gaze from Yoko to the girl storming down the twin marble stairs.

In a green ombre long-sleeve cardigan with a white tank top, a draped green ombre skirt and white one-strap wedges, she looked summer chic. Her glossy black hair swam around her face in soft curls that bounced with each step. Her intense tawny eyes could have burnt a hole in Yoko as she stalked across the polished bamboo floor. In otherwise, she was the most beautifully dangerous thing Kyoya had ever set eyes on.

She came to a stop in the doorway, her chest heaving. Steam practically rolled out of her ears, dulling the shine of the huge diamond studs in her earlobes. Crossing her arms, she glared at Yoko, whose eyes widened before she bolted past Natsume in a panic, saying in a shrill cry, "The teriyaki!"

Natsume sighed dramatically, using her hand to toss her hair over her shoulder. Kyoya attempted saying something to get her attention when she turned towards him. Her eyes were harsh, contempt. The curl in her full lips was full of scorn and bursting with a sarcastic comment. And then her gaze shifted and fell on his parents.

Her smile couldn't have been brighter as she shoved past Kyoya, holding out a French-manicured hand to his father. "Good morning! I didn't think you'd be here so early!" She bowed deeply, her smile bright and cheery. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

Kyoya felt a jolt of . . . _something_ shoot through his stomach as she turned her gaze on him, her arms wrapping around his neck and her warm fingertips pressing the pulse of his neck. "It's wonderful to meet you, Kyoya-san! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

She laughed this sound that seemed to brighten the whole day. Kyoya felt a smile grace his lips as he hugged her back. Natsume may be a first class actor, but that laugh was something he could get used to. "Yes. It's a pleasure of mine to meet you as well, Natsume-san."

She pulled back a little too quickly and for the briefest moment, he saw the surprise and puzzlement in her eyes. It was obvious she hadn't expected him to hug back. His smile got a little bit bigger. Maybe this was going to be fun after all.

--X--

Natsume felt tingly all over.

That was bad, considering this was five minutes after Kyoya had touched her. She shoved a piece yokan into her well-glossed mouth, avoiding eye contact with everyone. Other than the fact that she couldn't beat her record for putting together a computer (it was still three hours, fifty-two minutes and forty-three seconds), Kyoya was ruining her mood. He had made it his main purpose in life to make sure she knew he was there. Everywhere she looked, touched, twitched, his presence seemed to follow her. Chemistry or not, she wasn't happy.

Her tawny eyes fell on her bone-white china plate as a piece of teriyaki was shoved in front of her, Yoko smiling warmly. "You should eat something other than that sweet stuff, sweetie."

Natsume nodded, sliding the plate in front of her. Thankfully, the table was too busy comparing money states to worry about her. Sure, she was usually in the limelight, but right now, she needed some quiet time. And the garden was a good place to start.

"Excuse me," she announced sweetly after eating half of the teriyaki, tilting her head for the maximum "Lovely Effect". "I'm not feeling well. May I be excused to the garden?" She turned her intense eyes on Reiji, who was glaring at her.

Before he could even nod, she had bolted, as elegantly as she could, towards the doors, but not before hearing, "Why don't you join her, Kyoya?"

She grinded her laser-whitened teeth, clenching the silver handles to the doors of the great room, where they were eating. Was it honestly necessary to send _him_ along? Hadn't she said she wasn't feeling good? What kind of _idiot_ sent Kyoya along to help her feel better? That's right.

_Her father._

"Of course." She stood ramrod still as the sound of a chair scrapping wood met her ears. And he agreed? Wasn't he at all upset that he had been shoved into this unruly predicament? Wasn't he at all pissed that he had to deal with her dramatics? Wait . . . she hadn't shown anything dramatic yet. Key word: yet.

An idea surged through her brain in the few seconds it took Kyoya to reach her side. Almost instantly, she wrapped her arms around his, pressing her boobs to his arm. With a too sweet smile, she tilted her head, saying in a cheery voice. "Let's take a walk around the roses. They should be in full bloom by now."

The shock coursing through his eyes wasn't reflected on his face. She would have scowled, but it would have blown her cover. The smiles on Kyoya's parents' face were almost happy. She hoped this five-foot-ten dude wasn't some hot emo loner or something.

_Had she just thought that?_

Before she could do anything, Kyoya was patting her hands, the obvious challenge in his eyes but not in his voice. "That would be lovely."

In the back of her mind, she was saying in snarky voice; _You're so on buddy. _Kyoya had picked the wrong person to mess with. Yatatsube Natsume wasn't a force to reckon with. Let's see how long it took him to realize that fact.

--X--

That day, a game was started. And neither was going down without a fight. Let the best player win.

* * *

So, it's been established! Natsume and Kyoya are going to have a battle of will! The first one to go under is the loser!

The prize?

Ultimate bragging rights- for life.

Think you can handle that?


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this took a little longer than usual. I was having a hard time coming up with a new chapter.

Probably because there's no plot . . .

I'm going to have to come up with something :]

* * *

Natsume was having an ugly, ugly morning. And the fact that the sun was shining and the birds were singing didn't exactly make her feel better. She groaned, rolling over and facing away from the large windows of her bedroom. A headache was slowly making its way down her body and the fact that Kaede, her older sister, was coming home today wasn't exactly making it go away.

Closing her red-rimmed eyes, she pulled the light blue sheets over her head in an attempt to block out the annoying cheeriness of the day. Yoko was no doubt down stairs making cookies from some recipe from the states and the twins were probably in the backyard, doing whatever smarter-than-the-average-eight-year-olds do before they had to go to school. For once, she wished her family were normal. But rich people were never normal. Which was just fucking great.

The seventeen-year-old twisted in her sheets, a dull ache working its way to her feet. It felt as if she had spent the night as Jiji's (Kawasaki Yuji) "testing" the wine. That night had been fun, until she woke up and found herself half naked in front of the toilet. Whatever.

Her mind wandered and came back to Kyoya. Kyoya and his sexy dark eyes. Kyoya and his cool attitude. Kyoya and his emo hotness-

She snapped up, her eyes wide, headache forgotten. There was no way in hell she liked Kyoya. He was just . . . _incredibly sexy_. No, wrong words. Natsume scowled, pressing her French-tipped fingertips to her temples. She had to admit; Kyoya was hot, _really_ hot. And tall. She liked tall men. But Kyoya so wasn't _her_ type. Kyoya was . . . silent, scary, and down right devious. She was none, okay, _two_ of those things.

The only use for Kyoya was money and money _only_. Kyoya had connections to people she could use in the future. Kyoya had ideas that she could possibly incorporate in her design schemes. Kyoya was actually pretty damn smart. But no one had yet to beat her cunning. And there wasn't a snowball's chance in hell she was going to let some pretty boy with a tight ass and lots of money get under her skin.

Natsume gave herself a mental pat on the back. A pep talk and an aspirin was just what the doctor ordered.

Slipping from her bed, she shed her sky blue satin Chanel robe in favor for her monstrosity of a uniform and slid on her white tights and black ballet flats. She had half a mind to cut up the dress, but that would guarantee her expulsion from Ouran and she had a feeling she was getting on Reiji's last nerve. And she wanted to grind it down to the nubs before she did something really big to make him blow up.

Her cobalt blue Yatatsuba flip phone began blaring some J-rock song with weird lyrics and she grinded her teeth, trying to ignore the annoying noise. There was only one person in the whole world she knew that liked that kind of weird music. Her cooler, stronger, smarter, sweeter, nicer, prettier, _better_ older by two years sister _Karin_.

"Yeah?" she grumbled softly, shoving her volleyball unifrom into her bag while cradling the phone to her shoulder. If there was one thing in this world Natsume didn't need, it was her so-much-more-better-than-she-could-ever-dream-to-be older sister calling. At least it wasn't Kaede. Kaede would have bit her head off through the phone for being five minutes late for school.

"Hello, my sweet baby sister!" Karin chirped happily, the sound of a bustling city behind her. Natsume got the sinking sensation that Karin was calling to gloat about something but act she really wasn't, just that she was sharing some really awesome news Natsume should know about. "Do you know where _I_ am?"

"No," Natsume grunted, throwing the bag over her shoulder and slipping on a pair of white Dior tortuous shell sunglasses. She hoped to Buddha and all the rest of the gods she knew about that Karin wasn't in one of the places she loved best. Namely New York City, London, etc. "And frankly, I don't give-,"

"New York City! You know Emma, right? The girl who came from England? Anyways, her father sent a gold Visa for us to use! Emma-chan and I are going shopping at the Fifth Avenue Mall and Saks and Barney's-!"

Natsume flipped the phone shut and in an angry flurry of motion, she gathered all her books and walked out of the room, suddenly craving something sweet. Her personal maid, Megumi appeared out of nowhere, or it seemed like it, carrying a tray of dorayaki and a grape-colored mug of strong green tea. She watched silently as Natsume shoved pancake after pancake into her glossed mouth, her tawny eyes practically burning a hole through the purple shades of the sunglasses.

"Who does she think she is?" Natsume muttered, both walking down the hallway at the same furious pace. Megumi was barely breaking a sweat beside her. Three years and Megumi already knew how to handle her. Natsume hiked her bag up further, anger bubbling in her stomach along with her pancakes. "I mean, seriously! She acts all innocent and shit, but she's totally _nawt_. She a conniving _bitch_ and I swear to God, if she calls me again . . ." She let out a frustrated sigh and walked out the front door, Megumi on her heels. "Just get a care package together for me. I'll write the letter when I get home. Maybe Kaede can be included in it."

"Of course," Megumi tucked the empty tray under her arm and took Natsume's empty mug. "Is there anything else you need?"

Natsume sighed softly; yanking open the door to the new 2010 model Yatatsuba black stretch limo before the driver could get out. "Just make sure you keep your job."

Megumi smiled and bowed, just as the car pulled out of the circular driveway. "Of course."

--X--

Kyoya propped his chin in his hand, watching as Natsume approached the front of the room. Her tawny eyes darted around nervously and she was forcing a pleasant smile on her face. He could see right through her and his seat was four rows from the front, by a _window_, on a _sunny day_. Meaning he shouldn't be able to how nervous she really was.

To her, that fifteen second walk to the front of the room must have felt like fifteen _years_. She was practically _sweating_ even though the A/C was blasting, as usual. Her hands looked a little shaky. She couldn't seem to stand still for more than a few seconds. It was so obvious Social Studies wasn't her forte.

He could see her thoughts running across her mind. She was practically dying up there. He smirked, shifting for a more comfortable position. All week, Natsume had been confident and loud. While she was more into looking up the price of computer parts instead of using the time to research, she had looked in her element, surrounded by her peers and even helping a few. With their computer problems. No surprise there.

But research or not, she had studied enough to get a passing grade. Or that's what her tone of voice suggested. Kyoya felt some kind of weird feeling build in him. Her report wasn't exactly pathetic, but it was cutting close. Everyone was still riveted, because knowing Yatatsuba Natsume was like having the ultimate contact card. Being friends with a Yatatsuba was as good as being friends with the Ootori. Which was a grand investment in life.

Even if she had practiced her report, she still had to look at her card. It was kind of surprising. He was sure she would have done wonderfully in a drama production, what with her booming voice and incredible acting skills. But apparently standing in front of twenty-three students on a Friday after two weeks of researching wasn't for her. That feeling kept growing and he shifted again, his smirk fading some.

Suddenly, it hit him with the force of a slap. He was feeling _sorry_ for Natsume. He immediately shoved it aside, allowing himself to turn away from her attempt at an oral report. Natsume was more of an in the moment kind of person. She could fake emotion and add lines all she wanted, but if she couldn't get the script down, she wasn't going to make it far. She wasn't going to be much use. And somehow, it bothered him that he had just thought that, even though it was true.

He let his eyes wander towards the window, tuning her out. He really didn't have the patience for his thoughts right.

* * *

So, what do you think? I know it's like 7 days late or whatever, but I tried, 'kay?

With that said, I need your help! Give me something to work with! Please?

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!

I'm outtie~CocoaAngel95 :]


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't help myself! I kept thinking and thinking and then I got this!

So heeeeeeeere's chapter 4!

Enjoy! :]

* * *

Yatatsuba Kaede.

Kyoya hung back, trying to see if this was really happening. Kaede was the same height as Natsume in her black peep-toe pumps, but she seemed even bigger than Natsume. With her long and straight black hair, starch white blouse, black pin-stripe pencil skirt and black square wire-rim glasses, she had the look of a professional businesswoman. Her almond-shaped tawny eyes were naturally hooded and her personality was far more professional and controlled than Natsume's balls-out emotion.

Kaede didn't smile; she smirked. Kaede wasn't smart; she was brilliant. Kaede wasn't pretty; she was beautiful. Kaede wasn't the oldest sister; she was the heir to the company. At that, he turned his gaze on Natsume, whose French-tipped nails were digging into the arm of his own starch white button down. Her eyes were focused on the ground and she kept shifting in her pointed-toe Jimmy Choo mules.

Kyoya looked to Kaede, who gave a small humorous chuckle as Hiroshi wrapped her tiny waist in a tight hug, his smile bigger than when he looked at Natsume. Or that's the vibe he was getting from his fiancé, whose face was scrunching up tighter by the minute. Her eyes were glassy and she looked ready to bring the house down with one of her legendary screams.

He patted her hand and she snapped her head towards him, a growl forming in the back of her throat. "What?"

"Why don't we go greet her?" He forced a pleasant smile and watched as her face lost its tightness. But it returned as soon as she realized it was a fake smile, which seemed to make her even angry. She threw his arm back, stepping away from him in her red sheath dress. "Why the hell not?! We can tell her I'm engaged! We can tell her that after college, we're going to get marry and half two and a half children! We can fucking well tell her I'm not going to ruin the company with my _stu-pid_ ideas!"

By the last sentence, the room had turned stone silent, looking at the odd couple, Kyoya with his usual straight expression and Natsume breathing hard and ready to throw something. She huffed, placed a hand on her chest and turned away from him, crossing her arms harshly over her chest. "Go back to your greeting. You're safe . . . for now."

Kyoya folded his arms, watching as she hunched her shoulders to the building noise, her head bowed. Obviously, it got under her skin that everyone treated Kaede like she was royalty. Natsume sharply straightened her posture and dropped her arms, walking towards Kaede.

Kaede smirked as her younger sister approached, her hands on her hips. "Hello, SuSu-chan."

Natsume gritted her teeth, bowing deeply. "_Onee-san_. It's nice to have you back."

"It's nice to be back." She turned her gaze on Kyoya, who had stayed back. "And who is _he_?"

Natsume snapped her fingers in Kaede's face, her glare dangerous. "Don't worry about him." She straightened her posture, folding her arms. "This is about _you_, not him. Why'd you come back?"

"Natsume!" Reiji placed a hand on her shoulder, his eyebrow twitching. "Can you be anymore _rude_? Your sister has finally come home after two years traveling and this is how you act?" He motioned for Kyoya to step forward, smiling warmly. "Why don't you introduce _Kyoya_ to her?"

"_No_."

Kyoya practically burst into laughter, as the room grew quieter. Natsume checked out her nails, Kaede's smirk grew more humorous, Reiji's twitch returned with a vengeance and Hoshi and Hiroshi were having a hard time trying not to laugh themselves.

After a moment, Kaede rested a hand on Reiji's shoulder. "It's okay, father. You know how SuSu-chan can be. I don't blame her for being jealous."

Natsume's head snapped towards her older sister, her eyes flashing dangerously. "_What was that?_"

Kaede smirked from behind her glasses, her eyes traveling towards Kyoya. "What I mean is Ootori-san is known to be very intelligent. I'm quite sure you haven't had a decent, _meaningful_ conversation yet."

Kyoya opened his mouth to say something but Natsume held up a finger, her arm slipping around his waist as she smiled up at him. "Let me handle this." She smirked, turned around on the heel of her mule and swung her hand back. The sound of her palm connecting with Kaede's fist was beyond loud. The crack bounced of the walls and echoed towards the high ceilings. Tears could be seen in both Kaede and Natsume's eyes.

"Let me get out of your face, _bitch_, before I happen to _break_ it for you," Natsume spat before running from the room, her long legs taking fast strides. Kyoya was stunned, to say the least. The room was in a sort of shocked state. No one made a move to help Kaede, whose cheek was a smartening red.

Finally, Reiji and Yoko snapped out of it, Yoko going after Natsume and Reiji pulling Kaede into a swift hug. Kyoya stepped out of the way, watching as a look of pure _hurt_ passed through Kaede's eyes, then was overwhelmed by some understanding look. But she managed to press her face to Reiji's black suit before he could come up with a decent explanation for it. His stomach dipped and he swiftly left the room himself. He had the feeling that the Yatatsuba weren't what everyone thought of them to be.

--X--

Natsume shoved the giant Cookies & Cream ice-cream bar into her glossed mouth, ignoring the painful feeling of her teeth numbing as she chewed harshly. Kaede was a self-centered _bitch_ that only wanted to steal whatever Natsume had. And Reiji was all for her doing it too. Natsume sank her teeth into the bar; tears streaming down her cheeks, ruining her carefully applied makeup.

Stupid Reiji. Stupid Kaede. Stupid _EVERYONE_!!!!

"I can see you're not up for talking about this."

She swiveled around on her tall stool and glared at Kyoya, Yoko right beside him with a carton of Cookies & Cream ice cream. "Shut up."

"Please, Natsume," Yoko set the carton down and rested a hand on her shoulder, her face gentle. "That is no way to talk towards your fiancé."

Natsume rolled her eyes, throwing away the stick to her ice-cream bar. "What-the-fuck-ever. Please, leave Yoko." She turned her gaze on Kyoya. "What are _you_ here for? Shouldn't you be out there comforting little Miss Goody Two Shoes?"

"But _you're_ my fiancé," was his simply reply.

Natsume stared at him for a moment before giggling. His confused expression only made her laugh harder. While he watched, her laugh grew louder and included more snorts. But she didn't care. As long as she was laughing, she wasn't crying. And the tears of hurt sliding down her face could have been mistaken for tears of pure mirth. But her laughter instantly switched to just great heaving sobs and she was having a difficult time keeping them at bay.

Her mascara was running, her lip-gloss had disappeared along with her second Cookies & Cream ice cream bar. She hiccupped, pulling the carton towards her and digging in with a spoon bigger than necessary for such a feat. When in doubt, stuff your face with something sweet. Closing her eyes, she savored the way her brain freeze made everything numb. She didn't feel the embarrassment of Kaede's comment. She couldn't feel the way the slap to her sister's cheek had stung more than burnt. She didn't even hear the collective gasp as she ran from the room.

Something satiny was pressed to her cheek and she flinched back, snapping her eyes open to look at Kyoya. He handed the monogrammed handkerchief to her and she instantly started sobbing again, even though her mouth was full of half-melted Cookies & Cream ice cream. She pressed the handkerchief to her face, sucking in air was simultaneously gulping down the last bit of ice cream still in her mouth. Kyoya was catching her at a time where she was completely out of control. There was a reason she hadn't wanted him to come tonight.

"You should apologize to Kaede."

"See?!?!" She shrieked, leaping off her stool and throwing down the handkerchief. "I _knew_ you were going to say that! I _knew_ it!" She crossed her arms, turning away from him. "Hell _no_! Why the _fuck_ should I apologize after she said such a rude thing to _me_? She had no business talking shit about me when she hasn't slept with a man for a year! There's a reason why it's called my shit, because it's _MY_ shit! "

He stayed silent for a moment before sighing. "Then I'll apologize _for_ you."

She whipped around, her eyes narrowed to dangerous slits as she hissed, "_You wouldn't dare_."

He stared back with a very serious expression. "You don't _scare_ me, Natsume."

Her chin quivered and she turned away, wanting to throw something at the arrogant prick behind her. Why should she have to apologize? Sure, Kaede hadn't deserved to be slapped so hard that her head snapped back. And sure, she had been a little rude to begin with, but still! This was all Kaede's fault! If she hadn't opened up her big ass mouth, none of this would have _happened_.

"I'll give you a minute to cool off," he said coolly, crossing his arms. "If you're not ready by then, I'll apologize on your _and_ my behalf."

"But you didn't _do_ anything," she huffed, crossing her arms and glaring her challenge at him.

"True." He stepped forward, towering a few inches over her even in her high heels. "But that doesn't mean I won't do it. You _are_ my fiancé. Whatever actions _you_ perform are always on _my_ behalf."

She gnawed the inside of her cheek, searching his eyes for some way to tell he was lying to her. No Ootori would willing give up their pride like that just so they could apologize for their fiancé. He had to be lying. This wasn't Kyoya. This was some sort of justice-busting guy who _looked_ like Kyoya.

"Why?" she announced, narrowing her eyes.

"Because you are of use." He turned on his heel and left the kitchen. She blinked, slowly sitting back down. She was of _use_? That was it? Just because she was _useful_? And what was she useful _for_? Making little Ootori-Yatatsuba babies? Raising a bunch of greedy, slobbery big-cheeked babies?

Another round of hiccups hit her and she buried her face in her hands. Forget what she had said about him before. Hearing _that_ aloud hurt just as much as knowing for a month what she was good for. No, scratch that. It hurt even more know that she knew there was no way this was going to work. Reiji had been right in his ways. She'd just have to suck it up and enjoy it.

* * *

Whoa . . . That's rough. I'm kinda hating him right now. But there's a reason why we love him XD

Anyways, what I just wrote was better intense. Or I thought it was . . .

Why don't you tell me? And I actually tried to make this chapter longer. I don't think it worked though . . .

I was never really good at writing long chapters since I get right to the point . . . I'm like that XD

I'm outtie~ CocoaAngel95 :]


	5. Chapter 5

So, here's chapter what, 5? I forget . . .

Anyways, this might go by faster than was expecting . . .

Well, Enjoy! :]

* * *

"Um, SuSu-chan?"

Natsume deliberately ignored the concern in her oldest sister's voice, focusing on the soap opera marathon and the carton of ice cream in her lap. A tense silence filled her bedroom as she shoveled ice cream into her mouth. But no matter how many cartons she downed, or how many times she cried/laughed/gasped at the characters and the melodramatic plot, she couldn't get her mind off the fact that she was only _useful_.

"SuSu-chan," Kaede raised an eyebrow, placing her hands on her hips. "This is ridiculous."

"_Go away_," Natsume growled, trying to swallow around the lump forming in her throat. She had been on the verge of tears ever since last week when Kaede came home. Kyoya words had hit a sore point, whether she wanted to admit it or not. She bit her lip, closing her eyes and pressing the numb palms of her hands to her eye sockets, hoping the pressure would reverse her tears.

The muted sounds of footfalls on her carpet warned her that Kaede was approaching. With a huff, she stood up and faced her sister, glaring at the silhouette in the light of the doorway. "What _now_, Kaede? Didn't I apologize already? Are you here to humiliate me even more?"

Kaede let out an exasperated breath, dropping her hands. "Please, SuSu-chan. I'm sorry about last week. But why are you acting like this?" She clapped her hands and Natsume cringed as the lights went into a dim setting. "You shouldn't be in here, like this."

"Whatever," Natsume grumbled, kicking aside an empty carton. "What I do is none of your concern."

Kaede raised a questioning eyebrow as Natsume flopped back on her beanbag chair. "And why do you say that?"

"Because it _isn't_!" she snapped, throwing a blue plushy pillow at the wall. "Can I just sit _in my room_ and wallow in my self-pity for a little bit?!" Huffing, she threw her head back and folded her arms over her sky blue oversized sweater. "Can't just one person leave me _alone_ today?!"

Kaede squatted beside her, despite her jean skirt, and rested her hands on her knees. "But why? I mean, weren't you trying to beat my- uh, the record for fastest time for building a computer?"

Natsume closed her eyes, wishing she had voice-activated lighting instead of that clap-on shit. But getting voice-activated lights would cost too much money and she had already gone over budget on quite a few things. And Reiji would be less than willing to fork over some money just so she could experiment with whatever her mind came up.

"What does it matter to you anyways?" she muttered darkly, rolling on her side and curling in a ball. "It's not like _you_ care."

"I do. You just don't give me a-"

"What-_ever_." She rolled her eyes, her back to Kaede. "Just _go away_. I don't need you 'concern'. I get enough from Yoko."

Kaede sighed, standing up. "Fine. I just wanted to let you know Yoko is planning to have the Ootori family over for dinner. She wants your input."

"Why should _I_ care?" Natsume retorted bitterly, sitting up on her elbows. "It's not like he actually _cares_. I mean I'm only of _use_. I'm not anything special." She snorted and tried unsuccessfully to ignore the voice at the back of her mind telling her exactly that.

Kaede stayed silent, studying her sister's eyes. A mixture of hurt, anger and embarrassment swirled in the tawny depths. Kaede crossed her arms in her gray sweatshirt, her eyes narrowing. "Who said that?"

"No one," Natsume replied bitterly, rolling onto her stomach and hugging a pillow to her chest. She folded at the waist and drew her knees in, clamping her eyes shut. "It doesn't matter. Yoko can do whatever she wants. I'm just not going to be there."

"Why not?"

Natsume shot her a glare. "Because it's a free fucking world, Kaede! Quit fucking askin' me!"

"But they're going to become your parents-in-law!" Kaede's rose above her usual octave, her eyes narrowing again. "Tell me what happened. I know something happened, and you can't tell it didn't."

"It's none of your damn business! Kyoya is _my_ fiancé! Not yours!" Natsume dug her nails into the metallic blue material of the pillow, her eyes wide. "What does it matter anyways? I can do whatever the hell I want." Sharply, she twisted her head to the side and breathed out slowly. "Like I said, I'm not going down there. Especially if _he_ is."

"Kyoya?" Kaede watched the anger bubble in her sister's eyes. "What did he say to you? Tell me, Natsume."

"Nothing," she muttered, turning away.

Kaede grabbed the remote and turned the television off, speaking over Natsume's protests, "Well, if nothing's _wrong_, then I guess you won't mind a nice dinner with the Ootori." She narrowed her eyes as Natsume howled. "Get dressed. Dinner's in twenty."

"_Fuck you_!" Natsume hurled her pillow at Kaede, who skillfully dodged it. "Why do I have to listen to everybody _else_ in this damn place?! Where do I get a say in what the fuck _I_ do?!"

"I would do something in earth tones," Kaede advised blandly, ignoring Natsume's angry rant. "Possibly slacks and a dressy top. We _are_ at home."

"I don't need you stupid help!" Natsume screeched, stalking across her carpet, hands balling at her sides. "I know how to dress for a get fucking together."

Kudos to Kaede, she didn't flinch as the door to Natsume's private bathroom slammed shut with the force of several charging rhinos slamming into car.

--X--

Natsume was on the volleyball team. Kyoya watched as she dived, smacked, and passed the ball around the court, sweat dripping down her neck and back. She didn't even know he was here, watching the last few minutes of her practice. Quite a few were actually sitting in the bleachers, watching as the nine girls and the coach went through drills and plays.

He propped his elbow on his knee and rested his chin in his palm, watching as she stumbled tiredly around the court. Her laugh, loud and obnoxious like her personality, mingled in with the shouting and directing of the coach. She looked in her element, even though she didn't look her best. There was a band-aid just under her left kneepad, a small cut on her right cheek, but she definitely didn't look in pain. In fact, she looked like she was having the greatest time of her life.

Suddenly, she was sprinting through her teammates. The ball was in the air and he watched, just like the rest, as she jumped high enough to slam her hand into the ball. A loud crack echoed around the room as her hand connected with the ball, only to slam into the ground just inches from the line. The girls had made a big effort to catch her spike, but not even they could catch it.

"Great, Yatatsuba!" the head coach barked, nodding sharply at Natsume, who grinned back. "You're arm is going to get you far!"

"Thank you, ma'am!" Natsume saluted her, before sprinting back to her spot. She didn't even sound like she was breathing hard. Kyoya watched the look in her tawny eyes, the way they sparkled happily. Volleyball was something she was good at. Something her sister's couldn't possibly be able to do because they were too into themselves.

He shifted in his spot, watching with a smirk as she dived for the ball, knocking it back into play. And she was back on her feet; ready to do whatever she could to help them win. She had spirit, and she had the silent encouragement of her friends, who were seated near the bottom, where she could see them best. She didn't know he was sitting up here, watching her.

Another fifteen minutes of diving, passing, spiking and general drills, Natsume was wiping her face with a buttery yellow towel, laughing with her friends. Kyoya slipped down the bleachers and out of the room, but wasn't fast enough. He could feel her glare on his back as he tried to slip out of the doors, practically burning a hole through his uniform jacket.

"Kyoya!" she shouted and he swiveled around, raising an eyebrow at her as she crossed her arms. Her face was blank of any emotion, but her eyes were stormy with anger. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I came to watch you practice." He tucked his bag closer to his side, turning towards the door. "I was just leaving, Natsume-san."

"No." he froze again, raising an eyebrow at her. She sighed, running a hand through her mused hair, her friends watching with wide eyes and attentive expressions. "I'll join you in a little bit. Give me ten minutes."

He nodded, twisting around again. "I'll have the driver wait for you."

Her voice was soft as she nodded, turning away from him. "Thanks."

* * *

It's the little moments that count!

Or, that's what I think anyways XD

But yes, little but little, they slowly fall . . .

Sounds like a poem XD

Anyways until next time

I'm outtie ~CocoaAngel95 :]


	6. Chapter 6

"Why is there a _girl_ in your club?"

Kyoya blinked, snapping his head in the direction of the voice. Natsume's tawny eyes were blazing with suspicion as she eyed him, her arms crossed over her chest. For a second, he was stunned. Mainly because two months ago, she wouldn't even be seen _near_ him. And yet, she was in his Bentley, glaring at him like he had done something _wrong_.

(For a second, he actually thought he _had_.)

"A girl?" he echoed, setting his bag down by his feet and pulling his binder out.

She rolled her eyes, and spoke in a voice that suggested he was mentally challenged instead of confused. "Yes, a _girl_, Kyoya. I'm not _stupid_, like your other customers."

He blinked again. How did she know about that? Haruhi may have looked feminine, but surely she couldn't have guessed. Then again, Natsume wasn't Natsume for nothing. Practically nothing got past her. Still . . .

Her eyes narrowed as he opened his mouth to speak. "Don't lie to me, Kyoya. I can see right through you, son."

He closed his mouth again. She didn't even smirk. He was sure she would have pleased with herself for having caught him. Instead, she looked pissed. Ready to scratch his lips off if he even dared to say something that would displease her.

"Well," he sighed, tapping his blue mechanical pencil against his binder. "You were bound to find out sooner or later."

"What does _that_ mean?" she snapped, her eyes flashing dangerously. And then he remembered that she wasn't above scratching his lips off for lying or saying something "smart."

He cleared his throat, choosing his words wisely. "Haruhi-san is a girl-"

"I know that, Kyoya."

Her eyes flashed again and he decided getting right to the point would be the best course of action. "She broke an expensive antique vase at the beginning of the school year that was to be in the club's auction. The only way she could pay us back was to join the club-"

"And with every customer, she earned an amount of money and it went to paying off the vase," Natsume finished for him and he nodded. "Yes, that's about it."

"So she's been here from the beginning?" She arched an eyebrow at him.

"Yes."

She sat back, pursing her lips. "So what is she to you?"

"What?" He looked to her, caught completely off guard. That was something he hadn't been expecting. Suddenly, a thought hit him and he smirked, which made her glare at him. "What? What's that smirk for?"

"You're jealous."

Her eyes practically turned orange with anger as she growled. "You take that back. _Right now_."

He shook his head. "What do you have to be jealous of, Natsume-san?"

"I'm not!" Her face turned bright red as she crossed her arms and looked the other way. "Just answer the question, Kyoya!"

He eyed her before chuckling. "I'd never thought I'd see you blush, Natsume-san. This is quite an achievement."

"Oh shut up, Four-Eyes." She scowled darkly. "Can you just answer my question so I don't have to punch you?"

"She's just a," he paused, realizing he didn't know what Haruhi was. A frown crossed his face as he looked to his lap. He hadn't really thought about it before. What was Haruhi? A friend? An acquaintance?

"Well?" she snapped, glaring up at him. "An answer in this _day and age_ would be _nice_, Kyoya."

"I don't know," he finally admitted. He crossed his legs as her head snapped back, surprise etched all over her face.

"You don't _know_?" She threw her arms in the air, her eyes blazing. "What do you mean by _you don't know_?" She huffed and shook her head, muttering under her breath. "Whatever. I'll be staying with you anyways so it doesn't matter. I'll find out sooner or later."

He furrowed his brow. "'Staying with me'?"

"Yes, Kyoya, I'm going to be living in your house." She rolled her eyes, pushing back her cuticles. "Reiji's dumbass idea. He believes that if we live together, we'll become closer and the wedding will actually seem like our idea."

A tense silence filled the car as Kyoya processed this interesting piece of information. Natsume was going to be moving into the Ootori household, all because her father believed they weren't close enough?

"It's like, so _unfair_!" she ranted, kicking off her flats. He watched as she dug her heels into the floor of the car and arched her back so that her body came off the seat. She reached under her dress and shimmied out of her tights before balling them up and shoving them into the bottom of her big black leather Fendi satchel with a sigh. "He's like the most idiotic man _ever_." She pulled her legs up and sat cross-legged on the seat, frowning at the back of the driver's head.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "I going to have to agree with you on that one. Though, I do see his point."

"Point or _nawt_," she continued, glaring at him. "I still don't see the point in why he would do that. I mean, we're getting married already because of _his_ selfish ways. Why do we have to live together _before_ that?" She took down her ponytail and shook out her hair. "Whatever. Yoko and your mama are picking out wallpaper as we speak, so _I_ no longer have a say."

He raised an eyebrow as she slid on her headphones and stared angrily at the screen at her purple I-pod. Obviously, this didn't appeal to her too much. But what could he do? It wasn't like his parents were opened to his opinions either.

-

"Oh, this is so _exciting_!" Yoko clapped her hands happily. Natsume rolled her eyes, tucking a leg under her as she sat on the chaise lounge in her room. Yoko held up an 8 x 8 square of turquoise wallpaper with a black chandelier pattern. "I really liked the pattern on this, but I didn't know if you would like the color."

Natsume sighed. "Do we _have_ to do this?"

"Oh, yes!" Yoko chirped, sitting beside her. "It'll make it seem more like home. Megumi-chan and I spent all day looking at fabrics and wallpaper for your room. We want you to feel comfortable."

"So why don't I just _stay_ home?" Natsume said blandly, checking out her French-tips. "It would be a lot simpler on everybody."

Yoko smiled warmly, patting the thigh of Natsume's dark wash True Religion skinny jeans. "This is for the best."

Natsume glared at her and Yoko held up another sample of wallpaper. It had the same patter, but was an emerald green. "I thought you might like this one best."

Natsume snapped her head in different direction, muttering, "It's fine. I don't even care any more." She stood up and stalked away, clenching her fists at her side.

Yoko sighed softly. "Please, Natsume, don't act this way. We're just trying to make this period more comfortable for you."

"What-the-fuck-_ever_!" she snapped back, flopping back on her bed. "Why do we have to do this anyways? Why can't I just stay here and forget that I'm even supposed to get married until I'm done with college?"

When Yoko didn't answer, Natsume rolled her eyes at the ceiling, crossing her arms over her red hoodie vest and white tank top. "I rest my case."

Yoko sighed again. "Natsume, sweetie, I don't know why your father won't leave you alone. All I know is that this is supposed to be for the best. We're trying to make your life more comfortable. Your sisters have already decided on what they want to do with their lives. We're only trying-"

"To help?" She snorted. "Yeah, right, Yoko. Reiji wants to _control_ my life. Since Kaede and Karin were perfect, he had to make sure I didn't tarnish their precious reputation." Her face scrunched up with anger. "Gawd, he's a fucking _idiot_. I can't _stand_ his stupid ass."

"Don't say that, Natsume," Yoko said softly. "He's your father."

"So?" She sat up, glaring at Yoko. "And I'm his _daughter_, but I didn't ask him to hand the company over to me, did I? No! I worked my ass off and showed him that I was _better_ than Kaede and Karin." She flopped back, closing her eyes. "But he can't accept that about me, so why do I even bother?"

"Oh, sweetie," Yoko sighed, shaking her head. "He really does think you have talent, Natsume. But your attitude-"

"What about my damn attitude!" Natsume retorted harshly. "My _attitude_ has _nothing_ to do with my _skills_. He can't handle the fact that when my shit hits the market, it'll be worth a lot more than what he's cracking out. Gawd!" She sat up and stormed around the room. "He can't accept that my ideas are going to help him! He believes that I have no future as a business owner! That all I'm good for is making babies and throwing dinner parties!" She placed her hands on her hips. "Well _fuck him too_!"

Yoko cringed at her choice of words. "Natsume, you don't mean that. You know full well he cares for you-"

"Right!" Natsume laughed bitterly, flopping down on her stomach on the chaise lounge. "The day I believe that is the day he calls off this marriage." She pulled out her cell phone and stretched out along the sea green quilted material of the chair. "Can you leave me alone for a moment?"

Yoko nodded and as soon as the door closed, Natsume dialed quickly and rolled on her side, closing her eyes.

"Hello?"

Her eyes snapped open and she ignored the thumping in her chest. "Kyoya. Are you free?"

"Yes."

"Good." She sat up and slid her feet into a pair of brown Uggs. "I'll meet you at your place. I'm bored and need something do."

* * *

What a twist! Natsume's moving into the Ootori household!

I wonder what will happen . . . XD

I'm outtie ~CocoaAngel95 :]


	7. Chapter 7

Natsume slid out of the car and slammed the door, Kyoya standing beside her. He looked pissed, with his ruffled hair and greasy face. When she had called him, she hadn't realized he had gone to bed already. Who goes to bed on at _nine thirty_ on a _Friday night_ anyways? Or any night? Had he never heard of the term of _staying up late?_

He shifted in his sandals and Natsume pursed her glossed lips. "What are _you_ pissy about? _I'm_ the one moving."

She watched as he clenched his jaw and shot her a _very_ dirty look. "You woke me up at _twelve midnight_ so that we could hike up a _hill_?" He scowled as Natsume rolled her eyes, sweeping past him. "Honestly, Natsume-san. Can you be anymore _annoying_?"

To shut him up, she looked him right in the eye, and said in a very serious voice. "How come you never say _chan_ after my name, huh?"

He stayed quiet for exactly thirty seconds. She smiled to herself. He was flustered! Ha! Take that Ootori Kyoya!

He huffed and straightened his glasses, following after her. "Why are we doing this? I'd rather be at home, _sleeping_, like _normal_ people."

"We aren't _normal people_, Kyoya," she snorted. "When have kids with nine-digit inheritance ever been _normal_?"

He eyed her for a second as she placed her hands on the hips of her dark wash True Religion skinny jeans. "Again, I ask, _why_ are we out here?"

She heaved an exasperated sigh, looking towards the indigo sky. "I thought you might enjoy the fresh air, you emo. Can we at least sit for a second and _nawt_ think? Is there anything you do besides drool over the amount of cash you have at your fucking fingertips?"

He arched an eyebrow at her, crossing his arms. "What does that have to do with sitting on top a _hill_?"

"Well, if you would _shut up_," she glared up at him, turning of the heel of her Uggs. "I could _show_ you."

He shut up and she smirked to herself, starting towards the heel. "Besides, the fresh air will be good for your brain. You're always cramped up in your room, making budgets for your little club."

"It isn't my club," he sighed, sidestepping something that looked suspiciously like dog poop. "It's Tamaki's. I am only vice-president to the Host Club. It's my job to-"

"Oh save it," she waved her hand in the air, ignorant to his twitching eyebrow. "I don't need a blow by blow. I just asked a simple question." She glanced over the shoulder of her red hooded cotton vest at him. "You don't seem like the type who enjoys giving _other_ people pleasure. Why'd you join?"

She watched as he blinked, practically seeing the memories swirling in the dark gray depths of his eyes. She raised an eyebrow as he smiled, more to himself than anything and shook his head. "It's a complicated story. But it was originally Tamaki's idea."

"I know _that_. But why?" They stopped at the base of the hill and she kicked a rock, looking sideways at him. "I mean, dude's _flamboyant_. I walked in yesterday and he practically sat me in his _lap_!" Her face scrunched up with mock anger and Kyoya chuckled. "That does sound like Tamaki."

She smirked and went into a perfect Tamaki impression, placing a hand on her heart and holding an invisible flower out to Kyoya. "Ah, my dear, what lovely eyes you have. Such a beautiful tawny! And your skin! So soft and fair! You are a beauty! Worthy of a thousand men." She smiled as Kyoya chuckled. "He's so, like, eccentric!"

"He is," Kyoya agreed, nodding as they stared up. "But he's a good friend. And once you get used to his extravagant behavior, it's actually _pleasant_ being around him."

Natsume stared at him and he blinked, looking back at her. "You did _nawt_ just say that, did you?"

"Say what?" He looked completely confused and she laughed brightly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "No way! I never thought I'd see the day! This is history in the making!"

"What?" He furrowed his brow as she hooted. "What did I say that was so funny, Natsume-" He cut himself off, looking even more confused as she laughed harder.

"Oh Gawd," she giggled, flouncing up the hill. "You're so damn gullible! You could just call me by name you know. We _are_ getting married."

"So I've heard," he muttered and she smirked. "Can you please tell me what has you practically rolling about on the floor?"

"ROFL."

"What?" He shot her a dirty look as she continued spouting out more weird letters. "OMG! WTF!"

"Speak like a human being _please_," he said rather crossly, folding his arms tightly and looming over her.

She grinned up at him, walking up the hill backwards. "ROFL means rolling on the floor with laughter. Kind of like, LOL."

She let him think about for a second before his eyes lit up with understanding. "Laughing out loud?"

She reached out and patted his shoulder. "You're such a _smart_ boy, Kyoya! You should have your own _television show_!"

"Oh _shut up_," he shrugged her hand off and hiked up past her. "Let's just see what's at the top."

"You know, this is a big hill!" she called after him. "It's gonna take us a while. But, that's only if you're up for it."

He huffed as she smirked up at him, shooting a glare down at her. "_You_ brought me here. We might as well get up there and see what's so _amazing_."

Her smirk dropped as she joined him. "I know sarcasm, Kyoya. I'm not stupid, you know."

"I didn't say you were." He smiled pleasantly at and she pursed her lips. "In fact, you're a very smart girl, Natsume. Quite devious and a little smarter than I give you credit for."

She eyed him for a moment, completely untrusting. "Are you joking?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

"How do I _know_ your not?" She cocked her head, crossing her arms. "How do I know you're just not trying to butter me up now and _use_ me later?" An angry swirl of embarrassment and hurt flickered through her eyes and he blinked, his smile slipping. She turned suddenly and started up the hill again. "Whatever."

His stomach twisted itself into a million knots as she watched her. She had looked utterly _pissed_ when she had said that. And he felt strangely guilty for actually _thinking_ like that about her. Was he really like that? Using people for his own personal gain, only to ditch them later?

"Hurry up slow poke." Her voice broke into his and he looked up. Her eyes were hooded and her eyes weren't swirling anymore, but she still looked ready to drop kick him. She held out her hands, standing on a flat clearing at the top. "Come on. I'm tired of waiting for you."

Wordlessly, he took her hand and she gripped his wrist, pulling him up with surprising strength. The momentum slammed them together and she rolled her eyes, dropping his wrist. "Well, aren't _you_ the gawky teenager?" She smirked and turned towards the edge of the hill. "But with a view like this, I guess I can forgive you."

He felt his breath seize up in his throat. He had never really seen Tokyo from up in the air. There were so many _lights_. You could see practically the whole island, lit up and shimmering in the night. Natsume rapped her knuckles across the chest of his white Henley. "Isn't it awesome? I used to come up here with Karin and Kaede . . . when they were actually nice and worth the effort."

"Wow," he breathed and she laughed. "That's what I said too!" She rocked back on her heels and stared out, a small smile on her glossed lips. "I used to love coming up here and letting the stress melt out of me. Whenever I can, I jog up and down this hill a couple of times. It really keeps me in shape."

They stood silent, enjoying the sight. She sighed and shook her head. "Anyways, enough nostalgia." She flopped back on the ground, Kyoya sitting cross-legged beside her. "Kaede and Karin have probably forgotten about this place. I mean, it's not like their lives are _uber_-hard and _uber_-tiring."

He looked to her and after a moment, she laughed, sadness etched into her tawny eyes. "Listen to me, I sound so damn old and _bitter_." She ripped up a long blade of grass and wrapped it around her index finger until the tip turned purple. "I mean, they're like, so damn perfect! Reiji doesn't bag on them at all! It's all about Kaede and Karin. If one them does something, the other has trump it and then I'm stuck having to trump them _both_." She shook her head dejectedly.

"I know how _that_ feels," Kyoya muttered and she smiled at him. "It's not exactly worth it, especially since I know I can just make my own company."

"That takes time," she said after a beat. "And patience. You have to get everything lined up and then you have to have people invest. You have to have contacts and people who actually believe that you're really worth all the time and trouble." Her chin quivered. "It's all so much. But yeah, I guess, in the end, it's well worth it. If your company succeeds and you make a decent living off of it."

She looked at him and his eyes softened as he smirked at her. "That sounds about right. It's well worth it in the end."

Nodding, she pulled her knees to her chest, yanking up blades of grass. They sat silently, letting the cool breeze wind around them. The city twinkled below them, full of sounds. The bay glittered purple and red and orange from the lights from the city and houses.

"Hey," she mumbled, causing him to snap out of his peaceful state.

"Yes?" he said softly, uncrossing his long legs and leaning back on his palms.

"Did you," she bit her lip, looking away from him. "Did you mean, what you said, when Kaede came home?"

His mind went back to that night, when Natsume had all but punched Kaede, when everyone had been so . . . _inconsiderate_ of Natsume. The whole night had been based around Kaede. Kaede this, Kaede that. They were constantly rubbing it in Natsume's face that Kaede was better than her in every way possible. They were both the same height, had the same eyes, had the same hair color, and yet, Kaede was prettier, smarter, _better_.

He looked to Natsume beside him, who looked rather pitiful sitting here. She looked like she was baring her soul, her eyes empty and secluded. A sigh escaped his lips. "I did, at one point. But it bothers me now. I thought that if we were both in it for the money, we could get through it, act as if nothing was possible wrong this messed up arrangment. But _that's_ different now." He pulled up a blade of grass and twirled it through his long fingers.

"How's it different?" she asked, sounding almost suspicious.

"Well," he blew out a bout of air, sitting up and crossing his legs again. "You're obnoxious, loud and overbearing. You take everything to the next degree, whether it's needed or not. But you're also passionate and ready to do what it takes to make sure everything goes smoothly. You're smarter than you look, and devious to the point where I sometimes _envy_ you." He smirked as she smirked, both thinking of that weird incident in the cafeteria.

A rumor had been going around about the host club, ever since the news club had upped the ante and managed to score quite a few stories that were both shocking and real. Anyways, the club leader had found him and his members backed into an empty classroom and forced to watch yaoi, just so they knew what they were _really_ talking about. After that, he and the club members were prone to running, scared shitless away from Natsume . . . or anyone that was part of the volleyball team. But it was mostly Natsume.

He chuckled as humor trickled into her eyes. "I don't think Haruhi could have been more grateful."

Natsume laughed, looking back towards the lights. "So you and Haruhi are only friends then?"

He nodded. "Yes. Just friends. You'd like her."

Natsume cocked her head, smirking mischievously. "I've already met her." She shook her head. "Anyways, Tamaki seems intent on her. I don't think you're mean enough to take her." she pursed her lips, eyeing him. "Then again . . ."

"Don't look at me like that," he said with a straight face and she burst into laughter, standing up and brushing her pants off. "I was only joking Kyoya." She winked. "Or am I?"

Before he could ask anything, she flounced off, seemingly in a better mood than she was before. He glanced at his cell phone (it was a new model Yatatsuba HandiMan, which was like a Blackberry, but much better and sleeker with a program installed that was of Natsume's own personal design) and found that it was nearly two in the morning. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He wasn't going to get much sleep tonight. But it was worth it.

* * *

Like said, it's the little moments that count!

And, they even cleared some things up!

Oh, don't you just love young love?

I'm outtie ~CocoaAngel95 :]


	8. Chapter 8

"A volleyball game?"

Kyoya cringed on the inside, picking up on the overexcited tone in Tamaki's voice. He hadn't even gotten two feet away before Tamaki was in his face, his purple eyes wide with excitement. The mention of Kyoya even _attending_ something that supported the school (or his fiancé) was enough to make his friend excited. It was just another excuse for the Host Club to go on another adventure.

Haruhi's eyebrows rose with surprise as she stood beside him. "Oh, you're actually going to go to that too?"

"Yes." He shifted, knowing that she was thinking the same thing. Natsume was going to be shocked to see him in the stands.

Tamaki looked from Kyoya to Haruhi with interest. "What? Is there something that I'm missing?" Suddenly, he was pouting, looking childish and lonely. "Are you leaving me out of a secret?"

"Yeah," the twins smirked as Haruhi's annoyance with Tamaki showed on her face. "Is there something you wanna tell us, _Mama_?"

Kyoya rolled his dark gray eyes, sweeping past Tamaki. "Yes. I am going to the volleyball tournament."

"What for?" Tamaki's eyes lit up with interest as he joined Kyoya. "Are you doing research on commoner fascination?" He slapped his fist to his palm, exclaiming brightly. "Of course! If we go to the volleyball tournament, we can figure out what excites people most!" He threw an arm around Kyoya, who glared at him. "You are so smart, Kyoya!"

He turned towards the rest of the club members, smiling brightly. "Right! We shall head to the volleyball tournament!"

"All right!" the twins slapped hands as Honey bounced around happily. Kyoya sighed, running a hand through his hair. So much for solitude.

"And when does this volleyball tournament start, Mama?" Tamaki chirped happily, practically skipping past Kyoya and Haruhi as they exited the music room.

"Seven," Kyoya mumbled, tucking his binder under his arm. "But I was going to go there a little after six thirty."

"Why?" Hikaru nudged him, grinning slyly. "You got a eye for one of the players or something?" He chuckled as Kyoya shot him a look. "I was only joking-,"

"Actually," Kyoya cut in, causing everyone to look at him. "My . . . _fiancé_ is the ace of our girls' volleyball team. I was going . . . to cheer her on. She was bragging about it earlier so I thought I would go and see for myself."

Stunned silence. Was it really that surprising that he had a fiancé? Despite the fact that he didn't ask her himself? He stared back at them, and realized Haruhi was the only one who wasn't staring at him. In fact, she was checking her watch. Obviously, Natsume had befriended Haruhi in her spare time.

"Are you waiting for something?" he asked her, deciding it was better than being stared at.

"Yes, actually," a familiar voice boomed. Natsume walked up, her duffle bag and schoolbag thrown over her shoulder. In trying to spice up her uniform, she had tied a silk candy apple red Hermes scarf around her hips and placed a matching red corduroy cap on her head. Her dark makeup completed the look. She flashed the twins, Honey, Mori and Tamaki a friendly smile before motioning for Kyoya and Haruhi. "You're both hitching a ride with me, so hurry up. We have to stop by at Haruhi's for her to change." She eyed Haruhi's uniform. "You're so lucky. I despise this damn thing." She wrinkled her nose for emphasis.

Tamaki gasped, grasping Natsume's hand, his eyes wide with wonder. "_You_ are Kyoya's fiancé?"

She snatched her hand back, rolling her eyes as she grabbed Kyoya's wrist and dragged him along. "You and your friends, I swear. The things I do for _money_."

"Wait, Miss Natsume!" Tamaki bowed deeply to her and she frowned, her tawny eyes flickering towards Kyoya in confusion. "We will be joining you today during the volleyball tournament." He took her hand and smiled up at her. "The Host Club wishes you the best of luck."

She raised an eyebrow elegantly, parting her glittery ruby red lips. "Huh." And then she smirked and just about half the men in the hallway melted. "That's _awfully_ sweet of you Tamaki-_kun_." She cocked her head, then let out a bright laugh, shaking her head and tugging Kyoya along. "You guys are so damn weird! But thanks anyways."

"Lucky," Hikaru muttered to Kyoya as he passed. Kyoya chuckled as Haruhi rolled her eyes.

--X--

Natsume threw her stuff in the back and slid into the back of the limo, tossing her raven-fine layered hair over her shoulder. "Jeez, Haruhi. I see what you have to go through now." She giggled behind her hand and dug into her schoolbag for her cell phone. "I don't think I would have lasted long in your position. Hell, I wouldn't even have had had the money to pay it back." She rolled her eyes and looked to the screen of her flip phone. "Reiji cut my budget down."

She bit her lip, shutting her phone and pulling her cap over her eyes. "Anyways! We've got, like, three hours before I have to get ready." Her eyes glinted mischievously as she glanced at Haruhi. "You wanna hit up the mall with me?" She waved her platinum black Visa card around, saying in a singsong voice. "I've got lots of money."

Haruhi laughed and she giggled, looking to Kyoya. "You wanna come along? Carry my bags for me, please?" She pouted and he rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "It's only for three hours."

A J-pop song rang through the air and she dived for her phone. She glanced at the screen and let out a whoosh of air, flipping the phone open and leaning back, her eyes hooded. She sat silent for a moment, just listening, before mumbling a goodbye and shutting the phone with an angry snap.

"What happened?" Haruhi asked, eyeing Natsume as she tossed the phone into her bag. She glanced at Kyoya who shrugged, going back to his binder of ideas.

"Don't worry about it," Natsume muttered, propping an elbow on the back of the seat, her eyes focusing on her French-tipped nails. "We're still going shopping, and no matter what Reiji says, my good mood will not be diminished." She smirked at Kyoya. "You're gonna be rooting me on right? You should be glad your future fiancé is an ace. Means I can kick the ass of the man who pisses _you_ off." She let out a loud laugh, reaching for her already vibrating phone.

--X--

The crowd was cheering wildly, shouting out their teams names and stomping their feet on the metal bleachers. It was total chaos as the opposing teams fans booed with every score the Ouran Cosmoses scored. Natsume really was stating a fact. They were good. Kyoya sat in the middle of it all, watching as the ball was passed from girl to girl.

Natsume dashed around the court. As the ball sailed through the air, she was right there, passing it right over the net. It barely cleared, and for the sixth time, she was slapping hands, laughing brightly. He couldn't hear it very clearly, what with the twins, Honey, and Tamaki screaming down his ear.

"Hey!" Haruhi tugged on his shirt. "Stand up! She just scored!"

Just as he did, Natsume glanced towards the stands. For a second, their eyes locked and he smiled back, clapping his hands just as loudly as Tamaki. A blush colored her cheeks, but she whipped around before he could get a good look. Apparently, the twins did.

"Did you see that?" Hikaru threw an arm around his shoulder, Kaoru laughing along with him. "Dude! She loves you!"

Kyoya rolled his eyes. "Please, Hikaru-,"

"Then how do you explain the blush?" Kaoru smirked as Kyoya shot him a look. "Yeah. I thought so."

Before he could reply, the crowd surged to their feet as Natsume jumped high in the air. Her fist slammed into the ball, sending it spinning towards the edge of the court. Everyone held their breath as the opposing team launched themselves after the ball, but with fail. It smacked the ground a meter from the line before rolling off.

He didn't think Natsume could have looked happier as the room cried her name through the air. Maybe it was the closest thing she could get to have someone actually acknowledging her.

--X--

"Did you see me?" Natsume laughed, running towards their group. Her tawny eyes glittered happily as twirled her keychain around her neck. "I so knew we were going to win. The minute I hit the ball, I knew it. It was the perfect spike. Did you see that spin! Perfection!" She threw an arm around Kyoya's shoulders, smirking. "You should be proud of me."

He smiled as she threw her duffle bag over the shoulder of her blue windbreaker. "It was a close game, Natsume. I am proud."

"Yeah," Haruhi smiled as Natsume sauntered past her. "You really were amazing, Natsume-chan. You're more powerful than you look. I don't think I could ever spike a ball like that."

"Yeah, I know," she laughed brightly. "As a treat! I'm taking you guys out for floats!"

"Really?" Honey pratically flew into her arms. "You're so nice, NaNa-chan!"

Natsume laughed again, ruffling his blond locs affectionately. "It's been a good day. And I deserve to eat something sweet. Coach put us on a strict diet for the last three weeks. I haven't had even a grain of sugar touch my lips." She tossed a smirk at Kyoya. "It's probably why I've been more irritatably lately. Plus, Yoko's shoving sample after sample under my nose."

Kyoya shook his head as the other's continued gushing about the game. "I don't understand them. For the past week they've gone nothing but giggle and fuss over your room."

"Seriously." She rolled her eyes, stepping out into the warm July afternoon. "They said my room would be finish in time for summer vacation." She bit her lip and looked towards the orange sky before spitting out bitterly, "I wish I didn't have to deal with all this _crap_. Dumb Reiji and his shit ideas." She kicked at a rock and stuffed her hand into her pockets.

He glanced at her before nodding his head in agreement. "He's not very good at this."

She scoffed. "I'll say. He couldn't just wait until after college either. He wants to shove into this before I'm even aloud to say the words yes. He can't stand it when I have time to think and say no." Her eyes fell to her gray and light blue sneakers that matched the team's blue and black volleyball uniform. "Don't worry. My birthday's a little after yours. As soon as I can, I'm freeing us both."

He smiled, despite himself. "Does that mean we can't be friends?"

Her face took on a crimson disposition and he let out a humored chuckle. Rolling her eyes, she sped up her walking. "Whatever, Kyoya. Just get in the car before I hurt you." She yanked open the passenger door and slid in, so the other could have room in the back. Even from his spot between an overexcited Tamaki and a babbling Honey, he could see her face was still a bright red.

* * *

Ugh, I had a major brain fart on this one *Sigh* I disappoint _myself_ XD Even though I was able to add the little bit at the end^^

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed what little I had to offer

I'm outtie ~CocoaAngel95

P.S. I might change my name^^


	9. Chapter 9

Kyoya knocked on the front door of the Yatatsuba residence, silently fuming to himself. Never before had he gotten so _pissed_ at his father, or ever for that matter, but man, was he pissed now. Being shoved into an arranged marriage was enough. But being forced to take her on a date for publicity was just _stupid_. And unfortunately, since it was Reiji's idea and since the bride's family paid for the wedding, Kyoya's father agreed whole-heartily.

The door was yanked open and he was faced with a worried looking Hiroshi and an indignant Hoshi.

"Good, you're here." Hiroshi yanked on his arm as Hoshi latched onto the back of his dark blue polo. "We thought you were going to be fashionably late or something." He and Hoshi shoved him up the stairs, saying in a very loud voice. "Kyoya's here!"

Kyoya blinked, as he started up the stairs, Hiroshi babbling about he and Hoshi, who gave little input. But even their talking didn't even cover up the loud noises emitting from Natsume's room. Kyoya cringed, seeing Kaede sweep across the landing, hands fisting at her side. She looked pissed, with her brow furrowed and her ruby red mouth bunched up.

She didn't even say hello, just pointed a French-tipped nail towards Natsume's room. "_You_ can deal with that idiot and the witch." With those words, she marched down the hallway in her black Mary Jane-style flats.

"She's not a witch," Hoshi said hotly, glaring at Kaede, who glared back. "And she's a whole heck of a lot nicer than _you_, even in the bad mood."

Kaede let out a sigh and ran a hand through her hair. "Sorry. But I just don't have the patience anymore."

Something crashed and nobody flinched. Kyoya glanced at the end of the hall before deciding to get it over with. While the twins and Kaede argued some more, he popped his head in the doorway of Natsume's room, and was instantly bombarded with words. A colorful selection of them came from a certain five-foot-six teenager with black hair and glassy tawny eyes.

Finally, Reiji threw up his arms and let loose with an insult Kyoya didn't think was possible from a father. Kyoya stepped back as Natsume let out a screech and threw herself face down on her bed, dressed in only a teal oversized sweater and lace baby blue boy shorts. Reiji stomped out into the hallway, slamming the door closed behind him.

After taking some deep breaths, he turned towards Kyoya. "Oh," he deadpanned, taking in Kyoya's black jeans and dark blue polo. "That's right. You're going on a date. Though I don't know how you'll be able to deal with the _beast_ in there," he muttered under his breath.

Kyoya fought to keep his eyebrows from rising as Reiji heaved a dramatic –just like his daughter- exasperated sigh. "Can you talk to her for me? Just see what has her so upset? Whatever I say to her, it goes in one ear and out the other." Reiji ran a hand through his hair. "She's so stubborn, I swear!"

The teenager glanced at the closed walnut arched door, wondering how Reiji couldn't possibly know what was wrong with Natsume. He nodded, just in case. "I can talk to her."

"Thank you," Reiji patted his shoulder warmly. "You're doing me a wonderful favor, Kyoya." He opened and door and paused, almost as if he were expecting something to come flying at him. He cleared his throat before saying, "Natsume. Kyoya's here."

"Then send him in you old _coot_," she growled and Kyoya swept past Reiji, who looked ready to start another argument by the way his face was twisting up. He closed the door with a pleasant smile at Reiji and turned towards Natsume. She lay on her stomach, her inky black hair splayed out on her sparkly different colored plush pillows. She breathed heavily, her shoulders rising and falling dramatically as she gulped down air.

Kyoya cleared his throat, taking a step towards her. "Natsume."

She didn't move, didn't even budge to shoot him a dirty look. That wasn't a good sign, he figured. He stood at the side of the bed, shifting in his loafers. His eyes scanned her room. Everything from her brightly colored walls to her electric blue beanbag chairs to the bright array of clothing scattered across the spacious room. It looked like she was actually making an effort to look nice, only that came to a screeching halt when she got in a fight with her father.

He reached out and touched her shoulder lightly. She stiffened before wrapping her arms around a small blue circular plush pillow and folding at the waist, her hair covering her face like a curtain.

He sighed again, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Natsume-san, are you alright?"

"What do _you_ think?" she snapped, her back arching as she dug her long navy-colored nails into the pillow. "I mean, _WHAT THE FUCK_?! Who the hell does he think he is? Don't I get a say in what I do on my Sunday nights? Do I not have a choice in what I do with _my_ life?"

Kyoya sighed, shaking his head and sitting on the edge of her large queen-size bed. "Please, Natsume-san. We've gone through this before. There's nothing we can do."

"Like hell!" she spat, sitting up and crossing her arms. He watched as she fumed to herself, her chest rising and falling with the yogic breaths she was taking. That apparently hadn't worked because she launched herself from the bed, beating on her pillow and muttering to herself. He watched silently as she gulped down air and marched in a tight circle, her eyes flashing angrily.

When she calmed down enough, she plopped down beside him, the pillow resting in her lap. "There has to be something." She sighed and dropkicked the pillow lazily. "Who am I kidding? This is Reiji we're talking about here. As long as the contract has to do with me, there are no loopholes."

She poked her lip out in a pout and flopped down on her stomach next to Kyoya on the bed. "I mean, seriously? We already engaged. We don't have be together every single fuckin' hour right? Man."

Kyoya nodded, resting his elbows on his knees and lacing his fingers together. For a moment, they just sat there, letting the silence flow before she jumped up her, eyes bright. A smug smirk crossed her glossed lips as she bounded across the room and grabbed her cell phone.

He watched as she speed dialed someone. "What are you doing?"

"Well," she giggled almost evilly, her eyes glinting happily. "Eighteen is when you're officially an adult, right?" He nodded and she bounced in her seat before bringing her legs up and sitting cross-legged.

He frowned. "Natsume, you're not making any sense."

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, I'll hold." Settin the phone aside, she rolled her eyes again. "Since we will be turning eighteen in a few months, I think we can get out of this arranged marriage."

He eyed her for a moment. "You're not serious, are you?"

"Damn right I am!" She grinned and held the phone to her ear before rolling her eyes. "Damn. How long does it take to get somebody?"

He shook his head disbelievingly. "I can't believe you're doing this. Have you stopped to think-,"

"No, _Kyoya_," she snapped, glaring at him before he could say the rest, "I haven't. And you know what? I don't fuckin' _care_." She paused, listening to somebody before her face lit up again. "God! Finally! I thought I was going to be waiting _forever_!"

Kyoya stood and watched as she eagerly spoke into the phone before sighing and shaking his head. Of course she would find something wrong with the contract. He checked his watch and left the room, deciding he would rather have nothing to do with her plots than have to deal with them. She was turning into a female version of Tamaki.

* * *

Ugh, I was on a roll! And I had an IDEA and then I LOST IT!

Man, I feel like kicking myself!

So, I'm sorry, this is like the shortest chapter in here.

You deserver better

Anyways, I'm outtie ~CocoaAngel95 :/


	10. Chapter 10

I'm sorry this took so long . . .

I guess I'm going to say this now, but I'm gonna be rapping this up pretty soon. Maybe 2, 3 more chapters . . .

* * *

Natsume pursed her glossy plum lips (her new obsession), listening as Karin laughed and giggled about her glorious trip to Rome. Not only had she bought a whole new wardrobe, but she had a bunch of men fawning over her pale skin and raven-fine hair. Not that Natsume cared, since she had just about the same thing here in Japan just about every day. I mean some guys fell over themselves just to ask her out on a date. But she was engaged, as it was (like she would ever tell anyone _that_) and couldn't accept anyone, which just made some of those guys even more determined to get her to accept (Weird, yes, but oddly sweet). Which just made her pissy because the guy in her Calculus class was hotter than the sun on an August afternoon.

But, since she was a _good girl_, and she didn't think being on Kyoya's bad side would help her _at all_, she decided against her devil's decision to find the snappy red vintage (in a 1950's America way) dress and her favorite red Versace platform pumps in the back of her closet. Because she was a good girl. And _good girls_ don't do _bad things_.

"Whatever," she mumbled to herself, plucking a stray hair off her super skinny, pencil-straight light wash destructed denim pants. Karin barely paused in her raving of Rome, which caused Natsume to roll her eyes and zone out once again. Karin was always calling her, always trying to convince Natsume that she was having such a grand time and wouldn't it be like, totally awesome if Natsume came out to join her, just for like a week or so?

_No, no it wouldn't_, Natsume thought bitterly, puckering her purple lips as she scanned the stainless racks of the boutique she was in, focusing on the pain of the waxy ropes of her shopping bags digging into her arms rather than her older sister's voice on the other side of the phone. If it hadn't been for the fact that Natsume had convinced Reiji to let Karin have a life, the girl would have been in Tokyo U. trying to figure out if she would go into computer engineering or doing something completely out of the ordinary. Now, Karin was traveling all over the world, checking out the world's latest fashion and writing down her many _adventures_ into a book, which would no doubt sell for millions in the U.S, Canada, Japan, China and Russia, which was totally no fair.

_That could have been me_, Natsume that sourly, her tawny eyes scanning the racks with a self-trained eye. _I could have been traveling around the world, getting one hell of tan, wearing designers from Italy, Spain, Rome and New York. I could have been snapping pictures and laughing with my culturally different friends as we cruised the Caribbean. I could have been some over night sensation that had the Travel Channel fawning over me to get a series with them and doing freaky shit for the ratings. I could have been Karin on the other side of the phone, ranting about how the sea was such a pretty blue and wearing a black polka-dotted bikini while guys stared at my perky boobs._

Unconsciously, she scuffed the white marble floor with the three-inch heel of her gray suede and black patent leather sling backs. Instantly, the manager was at Natsume's side, smiling and asking if she needed any help with the clothes heaped in her arms. Natsume waved the manager off, shaking her head as she said "uh-huh" and "that's cool" at the right times as Karin laughed and giggled. Would she ever get a chance to travel world and find the cutest fashions in different parts of the world?

"Most likely not," she muttered darkly to herself, dropping the clothes in front of the register, digging into her Balcenciaga Motorcycle bag, she continued her unselfish listening to Karin's very selfish ranting. Would Reiji even permit her leaving the country other than to go shopping in New York with Yoko? Would he even give her the money to go around the world? Hell, would he even be nice enough to say he would _think_ about it?

"Well, I gotta go, Nana-kun," Karin giggled, her voice so sugary sweet, Natsume's teeth were rotting out of her head. "But I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay? And you'll consider it?"

"Huh? Oh. Oh, yeah. I'll ask dad," Natsume mumbled, handing her Visa to the cash register, who was obviously struck dumb at the amount of clothing she had piled in front of her. Natsume rested her forearm on the smooth white surface of the counter.

"I miss you so much, Nana-kun!" Karin exclaimed before Natsume could hit the "End Call" button on her phone. "I mean I haven't seen you in like, forever and a day! I really want you to come out and see me! This summer! Just the two of us, okay?"

"_Just_ the two of us?" Natsume bit her lip, slipping on a pair of black tortoise shell Ralph Lauren sunglasses. "What about the twins, or Kaede? Don't you want to see anybody else?"

"Truth?" Karin said softly and Natsume could picture her on the beach in Rome, staring at her manicured purple toenails (apparently, purple was a big thing this season).

"I accept nothing else," Natsume shifted her bags until she was able to hold all twenty.

Karin laughed softly. "To be honest, that seems like too much chaos for me."

Natsume threw her bags into the back of the 2008 model Yatatsuba Convertible (in True Blue) and plopped down in the passenger seat, signaling for the driver to drive. "Really?"

"Yeah," Karin said, and Natsume heard shuffling, assuming Karin was nodding. "That's why I only come home for a few months at a time. I can't stand how everyone is so damn . . . _noisy_. And Daddy can be such a _hardass_."

"Whoa," Natsume widened her eyes before realizing that Karin wasn't there to see her. "I didn't know you had it in you. Not ever have I heard you curse, Karin."

"Yeah, well, when you practically live in a private plane, you can't help but pick up a few choice words. I also learned to rap in Spanish, which is _way_ of cool."

Natsume burst into laughter, throwing her head back and letting her tongue show. "Awesome! I wish I could learn to rap in Spanish!"

Karin laughed along. "Oh gosh, I'll have to teach you! If you can convince daddy to let you come out to visit me this summer, then of course I can teach you!"

"Suh-weet!" Natsume pumped her fists, plopping her feet up on the tan leather dash of the convertible. "No prob! I can get Reiji to agree. Maybe I can convince him that I'm going out looking for the latest technology ideas. Maybe he'll let me go out then."

Karin giggled. "Well, I gotta go, for real this time. I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"'Course," Natsume chirped, loving the feeling of the sun tanning the fair skin on her shoulders into a crispy butterscotch. Was this was Karin loved best? Being able to feel free and totally in control, despite how many times things had gone from bad to worse on her trips? How many times had she called in the middle of the night to wish Natsume goodnight? How many times had she woken up early enough to catch Natsume leaving for school to tell her something that would brighten her day (even if Natsume thought she was being a bitch)?

Suddenly, the worst taste filled Natsume's mouth as she stared at her cobalt blue flip phone. To her, Karin used to be a major bitch, wishing to spread her "good word" about her _ah-mazing_ adventures. She used to think her older sister was just pretending to be all perky and bubbly. Really, Karin was just being her usual, peppy self.

Her eyes glazed over as she thought of her younger self. When she was maybe five or six and Kaede and Karin used to fawn over her. They would take her to the park, tug her around in her little red wagon. They used to dress in matching outfits like they were triplets and take pictures. And when Natsume started school, Karin and Kaede were right there, urging her along. Hell, even Yoko encouraged that Kaede and Karin fawn over Natsume, since she was busy fawning over Reiji and trying to get another child in the family.

She flipped over her phone as they stopped at a red light, dialing an all to familiar number. She pressed the speaker to her ear and gave directions to a complete different place, which she would soon be calling home.

"Hello?"

Natsume propped her feet up on the dash, running a hand through her softly curled hair. "Kyoya, you doing anything right now?"

"No." he said it slowly, almost cautiously as if preparing himself for something

She rolled her tawny eyes. "Then get your shoes on. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"What?"

"Don't be surprised," she giggled, running her French-manicured fingers through her hair. "You should know me by now."

"Fine," he sighed, "you're right."

"Of course I am. I always am," she smirked, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "You should know that too."

--X--

"How did you manage to get that?" Kyoya asked as Natsume pulled out a bottle of white wine.

"How do you think?" Natsume asked blandly, looking up at him as she popped the cork top.

Kyoya shook his head as he sat down cross-legged on the blue cashmere blanket Natsume had spread out. "Never mind." He tugged at a lavender plant and the aroma wafted around them. He glanced at Natsume who was smiling softly, pouring herself a glass of wine. "Why are we out here?"

"Why do you think we're out here?" she responded, her smile turning into a smirk as she looked to him.

He frowned, picking up his glass and swirling the white wine slowly. "Well, maybe you were just missing me?" He chuckled as an embarrassed blush crept up from her neck to her face, coloring her fair skin a cherry red. "Or it could just be that you're lonely."

She rolled her eyes, turned her face towards the darkening sky, sipping her wine. "Whatever. Just enjoy the wine. It's a gift from the Kawasaki. Been aging for the past eleven years. Best shit under the rising sun."

Kyoya took a dainty sip and Natsume shook her head as he nodded his head in agreement. "You're are so effing fragile, dude."

He frowned as she poured herself another glass. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean," she said slowly, her eyes twinkling mischievously. "You need to let loose and forget yourself."

"And how do you propose I go about doing that?"

She smirked, refilling his glass. "Just drink."

* * *

I could add more, but I don't think I can . . .

I kind of like it^^

I'm outtie ~CocoaAngel95 :]


	11. Chapter 11

What do you call waking up next to your fiancé (well not legally, since, you know, you aren't even eighteen yet) in the cool morning of June, on a Sunday, in a lavender field over looking downtown? Give up? The answer: letting loose.

"Holy _shit_," Natsume giggled as she sat up, a dopey grin on her face. "That was fun." She shook out her hair and picked pieces of grass off her jeans. "And no one had to get naked to do so."

Kyoya buried his head in his hands, sighing softly. "Natsume, do me a favor and be quiet."

She sprawled out across the blanket on her stomach, propping her chin in her palms as her tawny eyes twinkled mischievously. "I bet this would make our dads happy, eh?"

"What, waking up in a lavender field?" Kyoya said sarcastically, even though his head was pounding. It was as if a jackhammer was going away at the base of his skull. Last night had been all fun. But once he woke up, it was like the whole world was resting on top of his head.

A pair of arms wrapped around his neck and he sighed in sweet relief as Natsume pressed the cold glass empty bottle of wine to his forehead. She smirked as he closed his eyes against the morning sun, wrapping his fingers around the neck of the bottle to hold it for himself. "Yeah, hangover's a bitch, isn't it?"

He pressed his lips together and shot her a look. "This is your fault."

"My fault?" She acted overly dramatic, placing a hand on her chest and reeling back, her eyes wide as her mouth gaped open like a fish's. "Me? Honestly, Kyoya? Me? You would say this is my fault? I only brought the wine! You kept pouring!"

He grinded his teeth as her shrill voice rebounded off the walls of his empty skull. Or that's what it felt like anyway. "Please, Natsume. Not now."

"Okay, okay," she chuckled, sitting up and raking her fingers through her greasy hair. She grabbed her purse and dug through the depths. Pulling out her phone, she dialed her driver and smirked at Kyoya. "Is baby ready to go home now?"

He glared at her. "It's not funny."

"It is, actually," she giggled, hanging up her phone. Her driver knew what to do. And he knew exactly where they were. They hadn't exactly left their spot in the lavender field since eight o' clock last night. She watched in amusement as Kyoya groaned and flopped back down on the blanket, covering his eyes with his forearm.

Silently, she lay down beside him, one hand under her head. "Just take an aspirin when you get home, okay? Eat a light breakfast and it should go away in a few hours." The cool tips of her fingertips brushed a couple of strands of inky black hair back into place on his mused head. "It hurts now, but at least you had fun for the first time."

He smiled thinly from under his arm. "Letting loose, as you would say."

She stood up and brushed down her pants before holding out a hand for Kyoya. "Come on. The car's sure to be here by now."

He groaned again as she helped him up. Quietly, they gathered the rest of their stuff and managed to walk back to the road as the black limo pulled up. The minute the wheels stopped rolling, Yoko burst out of the back doors, dressed in a tomato red butterfly tunic dress and matching flats, her hair tightly braided into a French braid, her eyes glassy as she rushed towards the pair of confused-looking teenagers. "Oh, Kyoya-kun! Nana-chan! Have you been here all night? Why didn't you tell anybody! We were so worried! We thought you had been kidnap-,"

"We're here, aren't we?" Natsume spoke over her as Kyoya let out a soft groan at Yoko's shrill breathing. "So we slept in the woods, big whoop. It's not like we got eaten by pandas or something." She bit the inside of her cheek as Yoko burst into fresh tears. "Calm down, Yoko! Jeez, woman! You act as if we were . . ." she trailed off, realizing her metaphors weren't helping them at all.

She sighed, running a hand through her mussed hair. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? We got . . . too tired and just went too sleep you know." She smiled warmly, wrapping Yoko in a hug. "I'm sorry, mama."

Yoko hugged her back, whimpering softly. "I was so worried you were hurt or something. Next time you go out somewhere, _please_ remember to call me okay? I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

Kyoya shifted uncomfortably as Natsume nodded while Yoko fussed over them both. "I'm sorry to have troubled you, Yoko-san."

Yoko sniffled softly as she patted his shoulder before wrapping him a tight, motherly hug. "Just remember to call, next time, okay? That's all I'm asking."

"Did I not just say I would?" Natsume said, rolling her eyes at Kyoya. Yoko fussed over them another moment before allowing them to slide into the back. She sat in the front with driver, immediately calling their families to let them know that they were just fine and unharmed in anyway.

Kyoya closed his eyes and leaned against the window, pressing his throbbing head on the cool glass pane of the car window. "I'm so tired."

"That happens when you get only two hours of sleep."

He groaned softly. "Really? Only two hours?"

Natsume chuckled softly, the sound of buttons being rapidly pushed following her voice. "Unfortunately, yes. Though, you conked out a bit earlier than me. You have, like the _lowest_ alcohol tolerance _ever_, dude."

"Well I'm sorry. Unlike you, I don't go out every weekend," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes, even though it hurt to do so.

Her finger trailed down his temple and he shivered, which was followed by her smirk. "Just sleep, okay? You need to save your energy, instead of making me look like the slut I'm not."

"I never said that," he muttered, closing his burning eyes. "Wake me up when we get home, okay?"

"Sure."

--X--

Kyoya rolled over and was immediately assaulted with something soft and silky feeling covered in the smell of strawberries and cream. Which smelled really delicious. Half awake, he reached out and pulled whatever it was closer, burying his nose deeper into the silky, delicious smelling thingy.

"Whoa, Kyoya, didn't know you had it in you."

His eyes snapped open and he was faced with a smirking Natsume. She was pulled close against his chest, her tawny eyes swirling with amusement. Kyoya felt the heat creep up his neck as she stared at him, her lips curled in that sexy way of hers. Whoa, back up. Sexy? He had thought, sexy, right? There wasn't another voice inside his head. Though, she did have really nice lips. Her top lip was kind of then and pointed, though the points rounded some. And her bottom lip was full and pointed, in a rounded sort of way. Like the bottom of a heart. Her mouth looked like a silky heart.

"Where am I?" he heard himself ask, even though he was staring at her lips, and hadn't exactly let go of her.

The intensity of her eyes seemed to increase the heat in their bodies. "My room."

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't get you to _move_."

He blinked slowly, everything kind of blurry because he was without glasses. He had been barely conscious when the limo had pulled up in front of the Yatatsuba house. Natsume had probably done something to get him to stumble into the house and he had probably gone upstairs and thought this was his room or something. His eyes dipped back towards her lips as she shifted in his arms, her legs tangling with his as she closed her eyes.

"You should probably sleep some more. You've only gotten about two hours sleep." She looked at him for the tiniest second before nestling closer and closing her eyes again.

He nodded softly and closed his eyes too. Only to have the image of his lips assault his mind. Them curving into a seductive smirk, them . . . This fic is rated T, which meant he shouldn't be telling where her lips were going. He could just tell they were nice . . .

He bit back a moan and decided it wasn't worth it. He was Ootori Kyoya, for God's sake! Not some horny teenaged bastard. He wasn't into to. Opening his eyes, the first thing his eyes were drawn to was Natsume's luscious mouth . . . and the fact that her eyes were open. Her cheeks were flushed as if she had been in extraneous exercise, her chest heaving slightly as she breathed through her mouth. Oh God, her mouth . . .

Without warning, Natsume's fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him into an intense kiss. Kyoya was stunned. Never had it crossed his mind that Natsume would be interested in him. He kissed back, letting his eyes close. Oh God. Her mouth was buttery soft and sweet tasting. Her fingers tugged at his hair, sending sharp pleasure through his scalp.

Her tongue danced with his and he kissed her hard, holding her closer. Their hearts beat fast inside their chests at the same time. His hand slid under her shirt, her back arching as their skin touched. Their legs tangled tighter and she pressed against him.

And then he was pressing her into the mattress, throwing kisses down her neck and along her jaw line. A soft moan escaped her mouth and Kyoya suckled the silky skin at the base of her neck, her back arching as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

And then the door opened.

With the speed of someone who had _no_ expertise, Kyoya scrambled off of Natsume, falling flat on his ass on the floor. Hoshi glared at him as Hiroshi stared at Natsume, who was faced down in her pillow, her face flushed with anger at being interrupted and frustration with her actions. Hiroshi's mouth an O of surprise as he looked from Natsume to Kyoya on the ground. Kyoya felt the heat creep up his neck, turning his pale skin a bright red. Pulling his legs in, he sat cross-legged on the carpeted floor, knowing that if he stood, he would give the children nightmares.

Hiroshi lifted his hands to his eyes, crying out in a shrill voice, "I saw nothing!" He blindly dashed away from the doorway, his face a bright red color. Hoshi scowled, dressed neatly in a tawny cardy tie-belt jacket with silk cargo pants and tawny flip-flops, her hair pulled back into ponytail. Kyoya looked guiltily at his mussed tan crew top and dark washed jeans. It wasn't every day he made out with a woman in her house, in her bedroom, in her bed.

"Is there something you want?" Natsume asked, still face down in the pillow.

"Yeah," Hoshi snapped, before turning on her heel. "I was going to _say_ that daddy wanted to see you downstairs, but I'll guess I'll just tell him you're busy-,"

"No!" Both stared at her in horror. Kyoya cleared his throat as Hoshi stepped back, her eyes wide in surprise. "Look, we'll be down in a minute. Just . . . Just don't mention what you saw." He blushed darkly but continued to look her right in the eye. "This is on a need to know bases."

Hoshi looked from Natsume to Kyoya before nodding. A smirk adored her glossed lips as she lifted her navy manicured nails to her eyes, saying in a soft voice, "I didn't see anything."

Natsume smirked back as her little sister backed out the room. "I am so taking you shopping with me when I go to New York, Hoshi."

* * *

Yeah, I've been waiting to do that XD

For some reason, I was never really good a kissing scenes. They're just harder for me than sex scenes . . .

That should be considered weird, shouldn't it? XD

I'm outtie, for now^^ ~CocoaAngel95


	12. Chapter 12

Natsume placed her hands on her hips, her eyes roaming the spa. She was wearing her new swimsuit, a teeny dark lavender bikini that showed off her boobs and deliciously long legs. She smirked, tilting her head back and enjoying the false sunlight of the Ootori medical oasis spa. Or, that's what she thought they were called anyway. It didn't matter, because she could still enjoy the false way the lights beat down on her, enjoy how they managed to keep the place a balmy seventy-four degrees. It was nice, better than she expected. And she had a place to show off her swimsuits.

She turned her face to look at Kyoya, her eyes glinting mischievously behind the tinted purple lenses of her platinum aviators and smirked. "It's better than what I was expecting." She turned her face away, trying hard to hide her smile as he smirked. ". . . But it's not the best."

He shot her a look. "What does that mean?"

She pursed her glossy purple lips before shrugging, her gold gladiator sandals slapping the sugar white sand they had imported from Portugal. "It's just not . . . the best, you know?"

His fingers wrapped around her bicep and he whipped her around to face him, his eyes smoldering. "Take that back. The Ootori spas are the absolute best. And you know it."

God, she loved pushing his buttons. She let her eyes roam around the barren jungle setting. "I don't know . . ."

He scoffed. "It's certainly better than that cheap place you showed me three days ago."

Two months ago, she probably would have bitch slapped him. The thought crossed her mind but it was brief, fleeting. A reaction to everything was seemingly annoying to her. She smirked instead, tilting her head back. Her fingers hooked into the belt loops of his khaki cargo shorts, pulling their hips together. "Quit bitchin' . . . bitch."

He shot her a dark look but let it go, instead dipping his head and pressing their foreheads together. Two months ago he would have thought it preposterous that they would be this close. Natsume was everything he wasn't: loud, boisterous and seemingly not his type. She was downright mean half the time, but the other, she was grinning like she didn't have a care in the world. Half the time they were together.

Her hips ground against his as she kissed his collarbone. "I still don't want to marry you."

He closed his eyes, slipping his fingers through her inky locks. "Who said I wanted to marry _you_?"

Her head tilted back, her eyes crinkling in the corner with a hidden grin. "Are you _dissing_ me now?"

"And what if I am?" He smirked down at her, his hands resting on her ample hips.

Her tongue ran over her full bottom lip, tawny eyes peeking out over her shades. "You honestly don't want to go there. I could have you in a headlock faster than you could scream for your mommy."

"You're probably right." He dipped his head and kissed her temple. "And I really don't want to test that theory."

"Chicken."

He smiled pleasantly and walked away, heading towards the control center. Natsume smirked, grabbing her sheer green-blue cover up from the back of a white beach chair. Tying it around her hips, she let her eyes wander around the spa. It was better than she could have possibly imagined, and even though she had a few ideas for the control, she could say that this place was absolutely grade-A.

"They'll be here soon." Kyoya said, glancing at the clock on his HandiMan. "If you want to be gone before they get here . . ."

"What are you?" Natsume laughed, hooking her thumbs on the edge of the cover up. A false wind kicked up from somewhere, making the cover up swim around her slender legs. "Scared I might embarrass you?"

He rolled his eyes as she sauntered past him in her gladiator sandals, hip-checking him as she past. "Please, Natsume. I promised Tamaki there wouldn't be anybody else here."

She snapped her fingers. "Shoot. And I was going to bring the girls."

"No, don't. That'll just make Tamaki wish he had picked out a costume." Kyoya scowled. "The costumes are getting old. But they're good for business."

"You and money." She rolled her eyes, slipping on her white racer back tank top. "You know what would be even better for business?"

"Don't say it," he warned, glaring at her.

She bit her lip, holding back a dopey grin. "How do you even know what I'm going to say?"

"I can read your mind." He looked to his HandiMan. "Seriously though, you need to leave."

She pouted and poked his shoulder. "Fine, fine. I'm going."

"Thank you."

Flouncing away, the slide her aviator sunglasses over her eyes, throwing her rainbow colored large canvas bag over her shoulder. The sound of Kyoya talking into his cell phone reached her ears and she was tempted to camp out, just to see his eyes bug out when he found her in a beach chair. But then again, Tamaki would probably run over and try to seduce her or whatever the hell he did, and at this moment, she didn't want to deal with that.

She tossed a wave over her shoulder and headed for the front door.

--X--

"Shit!"

Keiko yelped, slamming her foot down on the back. She and Natsume lurched forward, Keiko going fast first into the steering wheel as Natsume's neck gave a protesting crack from whiplash. The car skidded along the empty street of their neighborhood, leaving an ugly black two-foot skid mark across the recently repaved road.

"What the hell!" Keiko screeched, white-knuckling the black leather steering wheel of her 98 Yatatsuba muscle car (She was into classic cars. Especially the Yatatsuba classic cars). Her tawny eyes swirled angrily as Natsume scowled darkly from the passenger seat, rubbing her sore neck. "You startled me, Natsume! What. The. _Hell_!"

"Oh, shut up!" Natsume snapped back, then groaned as her whiplash shot pain from her neck to the base of her skull. "Man that hurt!"

"Well, no fucking duh!" Keiko growled, pressing her foot down on the accelerator. "Whiplash tends to hurt, dontcha know."

Natsume glowered at her. "Again, I advise you to _shut up_." She sighed, letting her head drop back. "I'll just hit up that cheap place again and get a much appreciated massage."

"Of course, you'll be paying for me." Keiko shot her a no-nonsense look. "Want to tell me why you're yelling while I'm _driving_?"

"Want to tell me why you don't have _sex_?"

Keiko's face turned crimson as she scowled at the windshield. "You aren't even _remotely_ funny. And that's not any of your damned business either. But!" she snapped, before Natsume could open her mouth, "You yelling almost got us _killed_. So I deserve an explanation or you'll be paying for my new tires. _With_ interest."

Natsume glared at her. "Fine. I forgot to tell Kyoya I would be going away for the summer. Happy?"

"And that permits you to yell obscenities in my car?"

Natsume rolled her eyes as Keiko leaned out the window of the car to hit the button to the gate. "Can't you speak normal for once?"

"Just because I use bigger words than you can process doesn't mean I have to stop using them. You should probably start carrying a pocket dictionary when you're around me."

Natsume plopped her feet on the dashboard, which she knew Keiko hated, fodling her arms as she glared at her Naughty Navy-colored toes. "Shut up, _for the third time_."

"So you decided to take Karen up on her invitation?" Keiko raked her fingers through her hair, pursing her soft pink lips. "And here I thought you thought she was a major bitch in a sweet-conniving way."

"I can change my mind," Natsume pouted, folding her arms tighter.

Keiko chuckled, driving one-handed as she applied clear gloss to her lipstick. "Yes. But you normally don't. What gives?"

"_I changed my mind_," the younger girl ground out, glaring bloody murder at her manicured toes. "So _what_?"

Keiko smirked, pulling up in front of the house. "Alright, alright."

"Where are you going anyways?" Natsume smirked as stepped out of the car, her sister's cheeks turning crimson. "Got a hot date tonight?"

Keiko blushed harder, furiously smoothing her maroon silk blouse and white slacks. "It's . . . It's not any of your business."

"Well," Natsume smiled, leaning in the window. "When you start fucking him in the house, just make sure to get soundproofing for your walls, though I doubt that will help you much. Dad's got like, super sonic hearing."

Keiko pushed up her glasses, blushing darkly. "How do you even know about this?"

Natsume winked, but didn't say a word, instead flouncing off, her canvas bag thrown over her shoulder.

* * *

Sorry this took so long.

I think I might end the story on the next chapter. It's short (definitely shorter than what I normally do)

But that's cool. I like it^^

I'm outtie, for now ~CocoaAngel95 :]


	13. Chapter 13

"You're leaving?" Kyoya barely noticed the tiny rocks that dug into his bare heels into the sand of the playground, looking to his girlfriend as he slowed his swinging. Natsume kept swinging, pumping her legs and throwing her weight around so that the swing went higher. Her tawny eyes were sparkling with something unspoken and the red light of the evening caught the purple and blue strands that made up her raven dark hair.

"For what?" he asked when she finally stopped beside him. "And how long?" He eyed her as she picked at her stark white cami and cropped olive Joie capris.

She blew out a breath, her chest and shoulders heaving dramatically. "For the summer, to hang with Karen in Spain."

He raised a skeptical eyebrow at her and she felt the heat spread to her face. Ever since she had told everyone she was leaving for Spain to hang out with Karen for the summer, it was as if they all thought the same thing. So what? She was entitled the right to change her mind, wasn't she? Just because she didn't do it often didn't mean she didn't do it.

"What? I changed my mind!" She scowled lightly, crossing her arms tightly over her chest. "Is that so wrong?"

"That is the lamest excuse you have ever come up, Natsume. And you know it." He said it so dryly and with so much sarcasm she couldn't help but laugh, the sound filling the silence of the playground. Sliding of the swing, she dropped into his lap and he openly welcomed her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. She leaned back and closed her eyes, wondering how this had all began to change, and what the future held.

"So what made you decide to hop a plane and see Karen?" he asked, tracing the blue vein running from the inside of her wrist to the end of her elbow. Natsume shrugged with one shoulder, her tawny eyes reveling that she was far too excited and too far gone to be talked out of her decision. He eyed her, his fingers gliding along the creamy skin of her toned arms. Obviously, she had been able to contemplate this for a few days, or else he would be able to convince that she should stay.

Besides, it was useless to argue with her. She probably had a million responses to just _one_ of his questions. That's how Natsume worked. She had been raised to come up with quick answers, to defend what she was rightfully hers. For a second, his stomach burned with contained anger with her father and his father-in-law. Reiji had done everything in his power to make Natsume just as "perfect" as his other daughters. And while he thought he had failed, really, she had been perfect all along.

At least for Kyoya, she had been.

Her eyes fell on him and a smirk graced those heart-shaped lips he was so familiar with. "Aren't you going to try to convince me to stay? I'm pretty sure other boyfriends would try."

"I'm not like other boyfriends."

She laughed again and played with the braided leather bracelet around her wrist, smiling. "True. You're my effin' ticket to fame."

"Good to know where I stand in your world." There was so much amusement and sarcasm in that one comment it forced her to turn around and kiss him just hard enough to leave him breathless.

With a knowing smirk, she patted his heated cheeks and batted her eyelashes. "I promise to call you before you go to bed. And if I go out somewhere, I promise to send you some pictures. I'll even get you a souvenir, because I know you want one."

"Preferably wine. I haven't tasted real Italian wine before." He titled his head and gave her pleasant smile. "And bring enough for both families. My parents are wondering what's going on between us."

Natsume slid her arms around his shoulders and tossed her hair back with a flourish, giving him her charmed smile. "Let's keep them guessing. I like to keep out of the limelight until things are really up to standard."

Both his eyebrows rose in surprise. "Really? I thought you worked best amid chaos and calamity."

"I do," she said slowly, then grinned down at him. "But so what? I like to be sure my shit's gonna work before I show anybody. What's the point of showing something that's going to embarrass you the minute you walk out with it? I've had far too many experiences."

He began to push the overloaded swing with his heels, nodding. "A smart move. It wouldn't be wise to revel something only to have it not work."

"I bet you've had a lot of failures in the past."

He smiled pleasantly at her. "No. I'm perfect."

She slapped his arm playfully, not able to stop the grin blossoming across her lips. "Whatever! You're supposed to learn and improve from your past mistakes! You're such a liar!"

"And you're a tease. But I don't say that to often, do I?"

She smirked and pressed himself against him, lowering her eyelids. "If I'm a tease, you're a prune. I bet you didn't even know how to flirt before you met me, Kyoya."

"Contrary to your belief, I work in a host club." He held her a little closer and shifted so that they wouldn't fall off the swing. "I learned all the tricks of trade, both in love and in life."

Her tawny eyes went heavenward as she rolled them, ignoring his chuckle. "Whatever. But I've been at this a little bit longer than you."

"I don't think fluttering your eyelashes at your history teacher in elementary school counts as flirting, Natsume."

Her laughter rang in his ears she ducked her head and pressed their lips together. Hormones kicked in and before anything could become way too serious, a car horn burst their bubble. Natsume grumbled as Kyoya regained control of his mind, though his friend was having second thoughts.

Natsume cast him a playful wink. "When I come back, I'll teach you how to rap in Spanish."

He raised an eyebrow as she slid from his lap and slipped back on her white platform flip-flops. "Rapping in Spanish?"

"Yeah," Natsume grinned, reaching high into the air and stretching with a felines grace. "Karen's friend, Marissa, is from Mexico City, the state, and her father used to work with a famous Spanish rapper. Karin also knows how to have a civil conversation in three different languages."

"So do you."

Natsume smirked as Kyoya stood from the swing and grabbed his own sandals. "True. But she knows how to sing in Latin and I have yet to learn anything in Latin."

Kyoya rolled his dark gray eyes skyward as she sauntered past him. "Latin is a dead language. Why would you need to learn anything in Latin?"

"For the hell of it," was her immediate response.

Of course.

--X--

It was seven in the morning and Natsume felt like shit. The seventeen year old stared at the flight names from her perch at the airport's Starbucks. She had only had one venti Frappuccino and a chocolate muffin, but even so, she still felt like throwing a major hissy fit. Of course Reiji would be an ass and wouldn't let her use the private plane. Instead, she had to wait like everybody else and fly first class, international. Yoko had said it would be like an adventure _before_ her adventure.

Natsume didn't want an "adventure before her adventure."

But when she told Yoko this, Reiji said he could make it a real adventure and bump her ass back to coach. That made her shut up and for the first time in a long while, Natsume had felt like bitch slapping the shit out of him.

A sigh escaped her lips at the memory. Reiji had been happy that she and Kyoya were getting along better. In fact, he thought that the whole arranged marriage was really going to go off without a hitch. But the thought to Natsume made her feel as if she was wearing her favorite silk scarf around her neck and pulling it tight. She didn't know if she could actually go ahead with the plan of marrying Kyoya. But it was something for the future. Maybe when they were older, like thirty, she would consider it. Plenty of women got married at the age of thirty.

Reaching up, she ran her newly manicured hands through her romantic raven dark curls. They feel about her shoulders and framed her face in a way that highlighted her high cheekbones and old money genes. In her turquoise drop waist strapless minidress and matching Christian Louboutin bejeweled cork platform strappy sandals, she looked like a woman ready to hit the town. But soon, after a seven-hour plan ride, she would look like a woman ready to take a shower and pass out in her suite's bedroom.

She drummed her purple nails on the fake granite tabletop and shifted in her chair. She had wanted to call Kyoya, force him to come down here and stay with her. But she hadn't wanted a long, drawn out goodbye. It would create publicity, especially since they were from families that were well known and created far too much buzz for their own good. It would only sour her mood even more if paparazzi gathered to watch their PDA.

A sigh escaped her purple lips. Wasn't there ever a moment when she could just have a friend stand by her and not generate anything more than gossip?

Someone took the seat across from her and glanced up, only to gasp in surprise. Kyoya tossed a casual smile at her, looking perfectly put together in a green Ralph Lauren polo and Calvin Klein jeans with lamb skin loafers. Natsume felt her eyes grow moist behind her Dior wrap-around tortoise shell sunglasses and her skin turned hot and flushed.

She cleared her throat, but couldn't stop the tremble. "What are you doing here? I thought for sure you would still be asleep."

He reached across the table and gently took her hand in his, running his thumb across the smooth skin. "It would be impolite not to show you off on your 'adventure'."

A shaky laugh left her lips and then he was out of his chair and sitting next to her, his arms around her as she sniffled into his chest. He smiled into her romantic waves. "And it's always nice to see you get overemotional."

"I am not," she croaked around the cottony lump in her throat. He only rubbed her back as tears slid down her blotchy red cheeks. It was a boldfaced lie, but she still fought like crazy keep hold of the shreds of dignity she had. Crying in public was so not for her. Her skin turned blotchy red and she trembled. Crying in general meant she was weak. But when it came to Kyoya, it just made her feel like one of those pathetic girlfriends who whined when their boy toy didn't buy them exactly what they wanted for their birthday.

"Say cheese!"

She burrowed herself farther into Kyoya's chest, hiding her face from Tamaki's unforgiving digital camera her voice in a just as unforgiving hiss. "_You brought **them** along_?"

"Yes, unfortunately." He sighed as the twins and Honey began singing about kissing in trees. "They were waiting for me when I walked out the house that morning."

Natsume wiped her tears on his shirt before forcing herself to lift her glasses and give them a firm glare. "No pictures. I mean it Tamaki."

"You're no fun!" Hikaru grumbled as Kaoru smiled at them. "What's the point of coming here if we can't take pictures of Ouran's hottest couple?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes at them and Natsume raised an eyebrow at her pink polo and tan cropped capris. "What? Can't I look nice for once?"

"For me?" Natsume gasped dramatically, and then laughed as a blush colored Haruhi's face. "You look great! Just like a girl! Maybe I'll even bring you back some heels and a dress." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, causing Haruhi's face to color even more.

Tamaki stopped fiddling with his camera and threw an around both Kyoya and Natsume's shoulders. "Today, we celebrate something very special!"

"Such as?" Kyoya commented dryly, crossing his arms and giving Tamaki a cold look.

Tamaki didn't shrink away, but instead tightened his hold on them. "Why, Natsume going away on her adventure, of course!" His voice was, as always, cheerful and loud, attracting the attention of everybody within a twenty-meter radius.

Honey threw himself from Mori's shoulders to Natsume's arms, grinning like he was a child in a candy store. "Yeah! An adventure for Natsume! I'm so excited for you!" His eyes grew wide and she couldn't help the swelling of her heart at his overwhelming sweetness. "Are you gonna bring us back souvenirs? Like Italian candies and cakes?"

She patted his head. "Of course! What kind of friend would I be if I didn't bring you some foreign candies and cakes back? I might even send them ahead of time since they won't stay very fresh on the ride back."

His eyes lit up and she laughed, handing him back to Mori. "I'll bring something back for everybody." She smirked at Tamaki, who was heartily pumping Kyoya's hand. "Even you, Tamaki."

He flashed his princely smile and kissed her hand, bowing deeply and elegantly. "I thank you for your gratitude, Miss Natsume. It will be a pleasure to receive a gift from you."

"Of course," Natsume said, tossing her hair over her shoulder with a flourish. She pulled Kyoya towards her and gave him a hard kiss for him to remember her by. "I'll see you guys later."

And with that, she grabbed her bags, gave Haruhi one last hug and set off on her adventure, the entire Host Club shouting their support behind her. It was . . . a good feeling. A feeling of finally being accepted into the one group she never thought she could join.

* * *

That's it. That's the last chapter.

Sorry that took me a while. But I'm pleased with this ending. It's very . . . fluffy XD And even has some humor^^

Anyways, I'm thinking I might redo this story, make it longer, and more characters, you know?

Make up for all the stuff I didn't do here^^

I hope you enjoyed!

Love ya, 'cause ya love me! ~CocoaAngel95 :'] Until next time! XD


End file.
